Change of Life
by V3Yagami
Summary: Tak kenal maka tak sayang, itulah kalimat yang sangat cocok untuk anak-anak bermasalah di kelas 3-F ini. Bagaimana perjuangan Kakashi, sebagai guru tetap wali kelas untuk kelas yang terkenal dengan bermasalah... namun jenius ini? Perjuangan mereka untuk membuat hati orang yang disukai berpaling, persahabatan, cemburu, cinta segitiga, juga Frienemy. Semua terjadi di kelas 3-F.
1. Chapter 1

Ini salah satu fict di FB aku yang akhirnya aku putuskan untuk aku publish di FFN XD

.

.

_**Disclaimer : **__Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Story : **__V3Yagami _

_**Genre : **__Angst, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/comfort, Friendship, Drama, School Life_

_**Rated : **__M_

_**Notes : **__Tolong jangan meng-copy atau memindahkan cerita ini pada bentuk apapun (Blog, FP, FFN, LJ, DLL) tanpa se-izin aku._

.

.

Langkah itu terhenti...

Langkah yang akan ia majukan lagi pada gedung bertuliskan 'Konoha High School' yang akan menjadi rumah kedua baginya. Laki-laki itu menatap sekeliling suasana gedung sekolah yang bisa dibilang megah ini. Namun tatapannya terhenti pada sosok wanita berambut hitam dan pendek yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Kakashi Hatake?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ya."

"Tsunade-_sama_ sudah menunggu anda."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Kakashi itu mengangguk, dia mengikuti langkan wanita yang tingginya jauh dibawah dirinya. Sekilas Kakashi merasa tidak asing dengan penampilan wanita yang sedang mengantarnya ke ruang kepala sekolah ini.

"Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Kakashi dengan sopan.

Wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum, "Sekali." jawabnya.

Kakashi tidak lagi melontarkan pertanyaan, dia membiarkan otaknya yang jenius itu untuk memutar kembali ingatan yang mungkin sedikit terlupakan. Karena biasanya Kakashi akan selalu ingat siapa yang dia temui walaupun itu hanya sekilas.

Langkah mereka terhenti, wanita yang mengantar Kakashi itu mengetuk pintu dan membukanya. Terlihat sosok wanita berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di kursi sambil menulis beberapa kertas yang sangat menumpuk. Begitu merasa ada yang membuka pintu, wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi menunduk.

"Kakashi, akhirnya kau datang juga."

"Tsunade-sama."

"Ah, perkenalkan dia Shizune, kau pasti ingat kan? Dia adik kelasku dulu saat di kampus," ujar Tsunade sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ah! Ya... pantas saja aku merasa familiar," jawab Kakashi.

"Shizune, bisa tolong kau ambilkan berkas kelas anak 3-F?" pinta Tsunade.

"Baik."

"Nah, silakan duduk," ucap Tsunade yang duduk lebih dahulu di sofa yang tersedia di ruangan itu.

"Jadi... kenapa kau sangat ingin aku mengajar di sini?" tanya Kakashi langsung.

Tsunade memakai kacamatanya dan mengambil berkas yang Shizune berikan, "Jadi begini, aku sangat tahu kemampuanmu dalam menangani orang-orang yang bermasalah, mengingat saat di kampus kau adalah andalan para sensei untuk menanani anak-anak bermasalah di kampus."

Kakashi diam menyimak apa yang dikatakan Tsunade, "Intinya, aku ingin kau mengajar di kelas 3-F."

"Ada yang salah dengan kelas itu?" tanya Kakashi, "atau isinya anak-anak yang kurang pintar semua?"

"Kau salah besar," jawab Tsunade, "sistem di sekolah ini adalah memakai angka, bukan huruf. Apa kau tahu kenapa pada akhirnya kita memberi nama memakai 'F?'"

"_Failure_," tebak Kakashi. Dan Tsunade tersenyum bangga.

"Tidak salah aku meminta tolong padamu," ujar Tsunade, "tapi sebelum itu, aku akan memberitahumu secara detail tentang anak-anak yang berada di dalam kelas F itu."

Kakashi mengangguk, "Aku punya banyak waktu."

"Bagus, yang pertama kita mempunyai murid bernama Lee. Tidak ada masalah khusus dari dirinya, hanya saja Lee tidak bisa menyerap semua pelajaran yang kita berikan... **semua**," ucap Tsunade menekankan.

"Ehem, tidak semuanya... Tsunade-_sama_," ucap Shizune mengoreksi.

"Ah iya, aku lupa, Lee sangat mahir di bidang olahraga, semua bidang olahraga dia bisa menguasainya, Bahkan sudah beberapa kali dia membuat nama KHS ini menjadi sangat berprestasi di bidang olahraga," ucap Tsunade.

"Lalu ada Tenten, gadis lincah yang tidak bisa diam, aku heran sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Saat sensei sedang menjelaskan, dia pasti berbuat ulah seperti melempar kaca memakai pulpennya, atau melempar penghapus ke papan tulis. Namun dia sangat ahli di bidang bela diri. Prestasinya sangat bagus," lanjut Tsunade sambil memberikan foto-foto murid yang baru saja dia jelaskan.

"Sekarang Kiba," lanjut Tsunade sambil menyerahkan foto Kiba, "anak yang berisik, tipe anak yang tidak menurut, pembuat onar, sering menggoda adik kelas dan memintai uang pada adik kelas. Kita tidak bisa apa-apa karena orang tuanya salah satu penyumbang terbesar di sekolah ini."

Kakashi mengamati foto yang baru saja ia terima dengan seksama.

"Lalu ada Hinata. Gadis ini salah satu anak dari pengusaha terbesar di Konoha. Kau pasti tahu siapa itu Hyuuga kan? Salah satu pemilik perusahaan property terbesar di Konoha. Tidak pernah bersuara, sangat pemalu dan kalau bicara sedikit... maaf, sedikit gagap."

"Dia cacat?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu bagaimana latar belakangnya, yang kutahu dulu dia bisa bicara dengan lancar," jawab Tsunade.

Kemudian Tsunade memberikan foto yang lainnya, "Lalu ada Neji, dia sepupu Hinata... namun sikapnya pada Hinata sangat kasar, dia sangat sinis dan ketus. Cara bicaranya sangat sombong dan meremehkan orang, bahkan pada kami."

Kakashi hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Tsunade.

"Kemudian Shino, selalu menggunakan kacamata hitam dan melanggar semua aturan sekolah lainnya. Kembali lagi, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena orang tuanya salah satu penyumbang terbesar di sekolah ini."

Kakashi melihat foto Shino, dan entah kenapa dia merasa ada suatu kemiripan antara dirinya dengan Shino... yaitu cara mereka berpakaian.

"Lalu ada Chouji, dia selalu makan di kelas, kepribadiannya sangat aneh. Dia sangat santai dengan ucapan orang-orang tentang dirinya, tapi jangan sampai kau memanggilnya gendut... itu hal yang sangat tabu, terakhir ada yang memanggilnya gendut... akibatnya anak itu masuk rumah sakit karena Chouji menindihnya dengan sangat keras," jelas Tsunade.

Kakashi sedikit terbelalak kaget namun sedikit ingin tertawa mendengar cerita itu.

"Lalu ada Shikamaru, anak pemalas yang membuat kami semua angkat tangan, namun otaknya sangat jenius. Dia pernah mengalahkan orang-orang yang mengikuti kompetisi olimpiade fisika dari seluruh negara. Tapi berhati-hati lah... dia bisa membaca gerak-gerikmu."

Kakashi memperhatikan dengan seksama, ekspresi Shikamaru di foto yang ia terima terlihat sangat mati. Tidak ada ekspresi dan gairah hidup.

"Lalu... ada Ino," ucap Tsunade ragu, "kau harus sangat hati-hati dengan gadis ini."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Karena menurut dia, seluruh laki-laki orang di dunia ini adalah musuhnya," jawab Shizune.

"Dan dia sudah berhasil membuat lima sensei tidak betah mengajar di sekolah ini juga enam sensei dikeluarkan karena dituduh melakukan pelecehan terhadapnya. Bisa dibilang... Ino benci laki-laki... kecuali pada Shikamaru dan Chouji, karena mereka bertiga adalah teman kecil."

Kakashi mengangguk seolah paham apa yang dialami oleh Ino.

"Lalu yang terakhir," ucap Tsunade dengan wajah serius sambil meletakkan tiga foto sekaligus, Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya ketika Tsunade mengucapkan kata terakhir namun tersisa tiga foto.

"Mereka yang harus sangat di waspadai," ucap Shizune dan itu membuat Kakashi makin bingung.

"Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka bertiga mempunyai hubungan yang sangat sangat sangat aneh. Banyak yang bilang mereka menjalani hubungan cinta segitiga, ada pula yang mengatakan Sakura tidur dengan keduanya. Tapi pada kenyataannya, mereka bertiga hanya teman kecil semata," ujar Tsunade.

"Apa yang perlu kuwaspadai?" tanya Kakashi.

Tsunade menunjuk ke foto Naruto, "Dia anak yang lebih parah dari Kiba, bahkan Naruto sering cari ribut dengan geng liar dan sekolah lain. Yang bisa menjinakannya hanya Sakura, gadis ini," ucap Tsunade yang menunjuk ke foto gadis berambut pink.

"Sakura, anak perempuan yang sangat pendiam, namun terkesan sinis dan sangat licik. Dia sangat benci pada orang kaya, karena dirinya bisa dibilang sangat miskin. Namun otaknya sangat pintar, dia mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah ini," jelas Tsunade.

"Yang terakhir, Sasuke... anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Uchiha, pengusaha nomor satu di dunia dengan kepemilikan pengeboran minyak bumi paling jaya. Sangat protektif pada Sakura yang entah apa hubungan mereka. Jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuh gadis itu, karena yang kuingat terakhir sensei menegur Sakura yang datang terlambat... Sasuke langsung menghajarnya di tempat," ujar Tsunade.

"Jadi Kakashi-san, apa masih berminat untuk menangani mereka?" tanya Shizune.

"Tidak masalah bagiku, kau tahu kan, aku sedang butuh pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal," jawab Kakashi dengan santai.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang harus kau ketahui," ucap Tsunade tiba-tiba, "mereka semua, tidak kami luluskan untuk kedua kalinya."

Mata Kakashi terbelalak saat mendengar pengakuan Tsunade, "Tapi bukankah itu hal yang sangat tabu untuk sekolahan?"

"Bukan kami yang memutuskan hal itu, mereka sendiri yang menolak untuk lulus. Bahkan saat ujian tidak ada satupun yang datang," jawab Tsunade.

"Maka dari itu, kami minta tolong padamu," ujar Shizune.

"Bagaimana Kakashi?" tanya Tsunade.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, kemudian tatapannya kembali pada jejeran foto yang baru saja dijelaskan oleh Tsunade. Sekilas ada perasaan aneh dalam dirinya, perasaan yang memang harus terjun langsung menangani anak-anak ini. Dengan keputusan yang tegas, Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya.

"Antar aku ke kelas F, sekarang."

.

.

Langkah kedua laki-laki dan wanita dewasa itu terhenti di depan pintu yang tertutup sangat rapat. Terdapat tulisan '3-F' di samping pintu geser, melihat Tsunade yang hanya diam namun berekspresi cemas membuat Kakashi bingung.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hhhh," Tsunade menghela napas dan memijit pelan keningnya, "entah hal apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku menggeser pintu ini, Kakashi."

Tanpa se-izin Tsunade, Kakashi menggeser pintu tersebut, sebelum Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh... Tsunade menarik tubuh Kakashi agar menjauh dari garis pintu. Dan tiba-tiba–

_BYUURRR!_

– air jatuh dari atas.

Kakashi terdiam dan Tsunade menepuk jidat.

Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya dan melihat ke arah atas, ada sebuah ember yang menggantung. Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya... menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

"Kalian tahu, trik ini sudah sangat kuno, kenapa kalian tidak kumpulkan ulat bulu sebagai pengganti air ini? Pasti jauh lebih menyenangkan," ujar Kakashi mengusulkan, Kakashi memberi kode pada Tsunade agar meninggalkannya sendiri. Tsunade mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang kini sudah berada di dalam kelas 3-F.

Kakashi menatap satu-satu murid yang bisa dibilang sangat sedikit ini, tatapan mereka sangat dingin pada Kakashi, tidak semuanya menatap Kakashi dingin, namun tatapan tidak bersahabat dan terkesan risih dilemparkan pada laki-laki yang kini mengambil spidol dan menuliskan namanya di papan tulis.

"Aku Kakashi Hatake, mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi sensei kalian."

"Tidak butuh." celetuk salah satu diantara mereka, Kakashi menoleh dan melihat Naruto lah yang melontarkan kata-kata itu dengan pose yang bersender di kursinya, dan menaikan kedua kakinya di atas meja.

"Tanpa kau, kami sudah jenius." kali ini Neji yang berucap.

Kakashi mengabaikan ucapan ketus dari Neji. Dia bersender di meja dan melipat kedua tangannya. Memperhatikan satu-satu murid yang kini dibawah naungannya. Pertama dia menatap pada Lee yang terus menerus menggoyangkan kakinya, tatapannya menuju luar bahkan Kakashi tidak yakin kalau anak itu menyadari kehadirannya atau tidak. Kemudia pandangannya berpindah pada Tenten yang dari tadi berdiri di samping jendela sambil meloncat-loncat kecil.

Lalu Kakashi menatap pada Hinata yang menundukkan wajahnya, tubuhnya seolah kaku karena Neji yang duduk di belakangnya kini menaikan satu kaki ke belakang kursi milik Hinata. Pindah pada Kiba yang Kakashi yakin tato di pipi-nya itu adalah nyata. "Apa tato itu permanen?" tanya Kakashi pada Kiba.

"Siapa yang kau ajak bicara?" jawab Kiba dengan nada yang menantang.

"Kau, Kiba... apa tato itu permanen?" tanya Kakashi mengulang.

"Kalau iya?" jawab Kiba lagi dengan menantang.

Kakashi tidak menjawab, pandangannya berpaling pada Shino yang tidak melakukan pergerakan apa-apa, tidak ada yang aneh dari anak itu... setidaknya saat ini. Lalu Kakashi mulai tertarik pada sudut yang dari tadi mengganggu penglihatannya. Tiga remaja yang membuat lingkaran dari kursi mereka dan saling berbincang seolah tidak mempedulikan kehadirannya, bisa Kakashi tebak mereka adalah Chouji, Shikamaru dan Ino. Kakashi menghampiri mereka dengan pelan dan berdiri di belakang Ino.

"Untuk ngobrol ada jam istirahat, sekarang fokus ke depan," ujar Kakashi sambil sedikit mengetuk kepala Ino pelan.

Dengan sigap, Shikamaru langsung mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kakashi yang tadi menyentuh kepala Ino, "Bisa tidak memberitahu tanpa menyentuh?" ujar Shikamaru sambil menatap sinis.

Kakashi menepis tengan Shikamaru dengan kasar namun tatapannya tetap tenang, "Kalau begitu fokus ke depan."

Kakashi kembali berjalan ke tempatnyam lalu pandangannya akhirnya tertuju pada Sasuke yang dari tadi berbicara dengan Sakura. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, mereka seperti berbisik namun terlihat wajah Sakura terlihat kesal, begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bilang, kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Tapi kau belum sarapan, kau harus ikut makan siang denganku nanti!"

"Aku tidak mau, aku sudah bawa roti di tas."

"Sakura, dengarkan kata-kataku!"

"Memangnya kau siapa sampai-sampai aku harus mendengarkanmu?"

"Jangan keras kepala atau aku akan menginap di tempatmu lagi!"

"Iya-iya! Aku akan makan siang denganmu!"

Menyadari mereka sedang diawasi, Sasuke melirik ke arah Kakashi dengan sinis, "Apa kau lihat-lihat?"

"Jangan cari mati kau orang tua!" celetuk Naruto.

Kakashi tidak menanggapi. Satu kesimpulan yang Kakashi pikirkan tentang semua anak-anak di ruangan ini, yaitu takut akan suatu hal... entah apa itu, Kakashi belum bisa menebaknya. Namun melihat gerak-gerik, cara mereka memandang dan berbicara terlihat sangat jelas kalau mereka semua menyembunyikan sesuatu yang menjadi kelemahan masing-masing.

"Baiklah, hari ini—"

"Kami tidak mau belajar," potong Kiba.

"Tidak... aku tidak akan memberikan materi pada kalian, aku hanya ingin kalian semua berdiri dari kursi kalian masing-masing," ucap Kakashi masih sambil bersender di meja-nya.

Mereka saling tatap satu sama lain dengan ekspresi bingung, tidak ada yang beranjak dari duduk mereka. Kakashi menyeringai...

"Kenapa? Kalian takut?" tantang Kakashi.

Merasa ditantang membuat Naruto tersinggung, dengan kasar Naruto menurunkan kedua kakinya dan berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Puas?"

"Hanya satu yang berani?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

Kiba mengikuti langkah Naruto, namun ketika Kiba berdiri satu kaki ia angkat di atas kursi, "Sekarang apa maumu?"

"Sekarang aku ingin kalian–"

**_Sreeeg!_**

Ucapan Kakashi terputus oleh suara meja yang digeser kencang oleh Sakura yang kini berdiri dengan tatapan sinis. Langkahnya bergerak menuju posisi Kakashi yang kini berdiri di hadapan mereka. Seluruh mata memandang Sakura dengan tatapan bingung dan heran... ini pertama kalinya Sakura mengambil tindakan bertatapan langsung dengan sensei mereka.

Sakura berdiri di depan Kakashi sambil melipat kedua tangannya, ditatapnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Kemudian dengusan kecil keluar dari hidung Sakura, kemudian gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik namun cukup terdengar oleh satu kelas, "Orang-orang munafik sepertimu lebih baik musnah dari dunia ini."

Kalimat itu cukup membuat Kakashi terbelalak dan sangat terkejut, karena dia tidak menyangka kalau Sakura akan mengucapkan kalimat yang jahat padanya, sehabis mengucapkan kalimat itu Sakura pergi keluar kelas dan diikuti oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Sebelum Naruto keluar dari kelas, ia menendak tempat sampah yang berada di pojok ruangan kelas.

Sedangkan yang lain kembali duduk di kursi masing-masing. Kakashi hanya bisa memandang ke arah pintu... tempat dimana tadi ketiga muridnya keluar tanpa se-izinnya.

.

.

Seharian menghadapi murid yang baru saja dikenalnya membuat kepala Kakashi sangat pusing, sekarang disinilah dia berada... apartemen kecil yang Tsunade janjikan padanya apabila Kakashi menyetujui untuk mengajar di Konoha. Kakashi melempar tas-nya yang berbentuk koper kecil itu dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur kecil. Ruangan itu benar-benar kecil namun terasa nyaman, karena Kakashi tidak perlu keluar untuk ke kamar mandi. Apartemen yang Tsunade sediakan cukup nyaman untuk Kakashi tempati, dapur kecil, kamar mandi dan ruang tamu yang tidak terlalu besar.

Kakashi memejamkan kedua matanya, memikirkan bagaimana caranya menghadapi anak-anak yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari diri mereka masing-masing. Saat Kakashi akan tenggelam dalam lamunannya, ia membuka kedua matanya karena mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan malas-malasan Kakashi beranjak dari tidurnya. Ketika ia membuka pintu...

"Kakashiiiiiiii!"

Kehadiran dua sosok yang benar-benar mengejutkannya.

"Obito... Rin? Bagaimana–"

"Kami tahu tempat tinggalmu? Tentu saja kami tahu, memangnya kaupikir berapa lama kita berteman?" potong Rin yang langsung memasuki apartemen Kakashi.

Kakashi menatap pada Obito dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Obito mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum, "Dia yang memaksaku untuk mencarimu."

Kakashi membalas senyum sahabatnya dan mempersilakan masuk.

"Jadi, akhirnya kau setuju mengajar di Konoha?" tanya Rin sambil membuka bingkisan yang ia bawa.

"Ya, mengurus anak-anak yang bermasalah," jawab Kakashi.

"Aku sudah dengar ceritanya dari Tsunade-sama, saat angkatan kita sepertinya tidak ada kelas F," ucap Obito yang mengambil kaleng bir dari tangan Rin.

"Ini baru, dan mereka sudah dua kali tidak lulus," jawab Kakashi.

"Anak-anak bermasalah ya?" ucap Rin sambil melirik Obito dengan tatapan sindir.

"Hei, dulu aku memang anak yang bermasalah, tapi sekarang sudah tidak!" sewot Obito.

"Aku kan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa," ujar Rin sambil tertawa.

"Aku mengenal arti matamu," balas Obito.

"Hahahaha, sudah lama sekali kita bertiga tidak berkumpul," ucap Kakashi sambil membuka kaleng bir.

"Kau apa kabarnya? Setelah dua tahun berkelana," tanya Rin dengan lembut.

"Baik, sangat baik... hanya saja aku harus membangun semuanya dari awal lagi," jawab Kakashi.

"Kami pasti akan membantumu, kenapa kau tidak bekerja di perusahaanku saja?" ucap Obito.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin bergentung pada kalian, aku ingin berdiri sendiri," jawab Kakashi sambil meminum bir-nya.

"Kami pasti akan mendukung dan membantumu," ucap Rin.

Kakashi tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya yang memang selalu ada untuknya dalam susah maupun senang, "Nah sekarang, bisa ceritakan padaku kenapa ada cincin yang melingkar di jari manismu, Rin?"

Spontan wajah Rin dan Obito langsung memerah, Rin menunduk dan Obito menutup wajah memakai tangannya, sambil malu-malu Obito berusaha menjelaskan, "Aku... melamarnya dua bulan yang lalu."

"Lalu kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum lembut pada Rin dan Obito.

"Ti-tiga bulan lagi," jawab Rin malu-malu.

Kakashi tersenyum, namun sedikit rasa ngilu terlintas di hatinya... mungkin karena dulu dirinya dan Obito sama-sama menyukai Rin, sampai akhirnya Kakashi merasa Obito lah yang lebih membutuhkan Rin di sisinya ketimbang dirinya. Kakashi mengangkat kaleng bir, "Bersulang untuk kalian."

Obito tersenyum dan mengikuti tindakan Kakashi, begitu pula dengan Rin, "Tidak, bersulang untuk pertemuan kita," ujar Obito.

.

.

Pagi hari telah tiba, Sakura berjalan sendiri menuju sekolah dengan wajah sendu. Berkali-kali dirinya berpikir, mau sampai kapan dia melewati sarapan pagi karena tidak ada yang bisa ia makan di tempatnya. Perutnya terasa lapar, Sakura memegangi perutnya yang terus menerus berteriak agar diisi oleh sesuatu yang lezat. Saat langkahnya mendekati gerbang, dia melihat ada segerombolan perempuan yang terlihat sedang mengepung sesuatu.

"Lagi-lagi penindasan," gumamnya pelan.

Namun saat Sakura sudah hampir mendekati gerbang dan kerumunan itu, Sakura melihat yang dikepung adalah gadis berambut pirang dengan posisi tergeletak di tanah dan rambutnya yang dijambak.

"Berapa laki-laki yang mau kau rebut dari kami semua, hah!" terdengar salah satu dari mereka berteriak pada gadis pirang itu.

"Salahkan pacarmu yang mudah tergoda olehku, aku tidak pernah serius untuk menjadikannya pacar!"

_**PLAK!**_

"KAUPIKIR DIRIMU SANGAT CANTIK, HAH?!"

"Kalau dia sangat cantik, apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" ucap Sakura yang berdiri di belakang mereka.

wanita yang dari tadi berteriak itu menoleh pada Sakura. Namun mereka tidak ada yang berani membalas ucapan Sakura, sedangkan Sakura sendiri berjalan menuju Ino yang kini sudah berdiri dan membersihkan rok-nya.

"Main keroyokan seperti tidak adil, setidaknya biarkanlah aku bergabung untuk melawan kalian," ucap Sakura yang berdiri di depan Ino namun membelakangi gadis itu.

"KAU!—"

"Ami jangaan!" cegah salah satu temannya saat wanita bernama Ami akan menampar Sakura, "kalau menyentuhnya bisa-bisa kita habis oleh Sasuke... Sasuke itu kalau menghabisi orang yang melukai Sakura tidak akan pandang bulu."

Sakura tersenyum sombong sambil melipat kedua tangannya, "Bagus kalau kalian tahu."

Ami menggertakan giginya dan menatap Ino dengan sinis, "Urusan kita belum selesai!" lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Aku tidak takut!" gertak Ino.

Karena kesal, Ami membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat ke arah Ino, sebelum Ami menyentuh Ino... Sakura menghadang tubuh Ami namun Ami mendorong Sakura sehingga Sakur jatuh ke tanah. Ami berhasil menjambak Ino lagi, namun kali ini Ino berhasil membalas jambakan Ami. Saat Sakura bangkit dan akan menarik tubuh Ami, suara orang dewasa meneriaki mereka.

"Kalian! Hentikaaan!"

Keributan itu terhenti ketika Shizune datang merelai mereka, "kalian bertiga, ke ruang Tsunade-sama, sekarang!"

Ami menatap sinis Ino dan berjalan lebih dulu. Ino dan Sakura saling tatap tanpa ekspresi, entah apa yang harus mereka lontarkan satu sama lain, karena mereka tidak dekat sebelumnya.

Sesampainya di ruangan Tsunade, mereka bertiga duduk di depan meja Tsunade dengan wajah datar, kecuali Am yang dari tadi memasang wajah kesal.

"Hanya karena laki-laki kalian saling jamba?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar dari penjelasan Ami.

"Ya, hanya karena laki-laki, bukankah itu memperlihatkan bahwa dia tidak ada harga dirinya?" ucap Ino sinis.

"Kau yang tidak ada harga dirinya!" bentaj Ami.

"Diam!" bentak Tsunade, "lalu kenapa kau ikut-ikutan, Sakura?"

"Aku hanya merasa tidak adil aja baginya, empat orang mengepung satu orang," jawab Sakura dengan santai.

Tsunade memijat keningnya, "Hhhhh, kalian kembali lah ke kelas, sekali lagi kudengar ada kejadian seperti ini, kalian akan benar-benar kuhukum."

Ami beranjak pergi dengan kesal, saat Ino dan Sakura beranjak, ucapan Tsunade menghentikan langkah mereka, "Berterima kasih lah kalian pada Hinata yang langsung mencari Shizune dan mengadukan padanya tentang apa yang dia lihat."

Sakura terdiam dan Ino menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan bingung, "Maksudnya?"

"Saat aku sedang berjalan di loker, Hinata berlari padaku dan mengadukan katanya kau sedang ditindas oleh anak kelas 3-2," jawab Shizune.

"Aku tidak ikut-ikutan, lagipula bukan aku yang ditindas sampai-sampai aku harus berterima kasih padanya, 'kan?" ujar Sakura dingin dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ino yang masih terdiam mencerna kalimat Shizune mulai paham, ternyata Hinata anak yang baik, "Baiklah, aku permisi... terima kasih sebelumnya."

Saat Ino keluar, Shizune dan Tsunade saling tatap, "Sebenarnya mereka anak yang manis," ujar Shizune.

Tsunade hanya mengangguk setuju oleh ucapan Shizune.

Ino yang sudah keluar dari ruangan melihat sosok Sakura yang berjalan di lorong, dengan cepat dia berlari menghampiri Sakura dan menepuk pundak gadis berambut pink itu. Saat Sakura menoleh...

"Eng, terima kasih tadi menolongku," ucap Ino.

"Jangan dipikirkan, aku tidak suka pengecut yang beraninya main keroyok."

"Hehehe, tetap saja terima kasih. Ah! Sebagai tanda terima kasih, kutraktir sarapan di kantin yuk, aku belum sarapan," ajak Ino.

"Tidak, aku tidak la–"

_Kruyuuuuk~_

–"par..." Sakura wajahnya merona merah karena perutnya terdengar bunyi oleh Ino.

"Ahahaha, kau juga lapar? kau manis sekali sih, ayo ikut!" tanpa takut, Ino menarik lengan Sakura.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar sangat keras. Dua sosok pemuda yang ternyata sumber dari suara itu berlari menuju kantin. Sesampainya mereka di kantin, mata mereka mencari... mencari sosok gadis berambut pink yang terdengar kabar terlibat perkelahian wanita di gerbang utama sekolahan. Gossipnya menyebar sangat cepat, padahal kejadian itu belum ada satu jam yang lalu. mendapati gadis yang mereka cari sedang duduk damai bersama gadis berambut pirang, kedua pemuda itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Sakura-chaaan! kamu tidak apa-apa? kamu luka? Apa mereka memukulimu? Apa kamu mau aku membalas mereka?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi sambil mengguncang tubuh Sakura.

"Naruto, hentikan! Aku baru saja sarapan, kalau kau goyangkan tubuhku begini aku bisa muntah!" protes Sakura.

Lalu pandangan Sakura tertuju pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas dan napas yang tidak teratur akibat berlari. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sama sekali tidak disentuh oleh mereka," ucap Sakura meyakinkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sakura, "Aku sangat khawatir."

"Iya aku tahu, jangan percaya gossip yang menyebar yang katanya aku dipukuli sampai babak belur, buktinya tidak ada luka di wajahku, 'kan?" ucap Sakura.

"Jangan-jangan mereka memukul tubuhmu? jadi lebam di dalam seragam tidak akan kelihatan!" tebak Naruto.

"Tidak! Bisa tidak sih kalian tidak berlebihan begini?" protes Sakura yang akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka juga Ino.

Ino menopang dagunya sambil tersenyum ketika dia melihat Naruto dan Sasuke menyusul Sakura, "Hahaha, mereka mirip Shikamaru dan Chouji."

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : Nah, baru segini dulu ya chapter pertama XD**

**sampai berjumpa di chapter 2**

**XoXo**

**V3Yagami**


	2. Chapter 2

Waaaah, alhamdulillah banyak yang sukaaaa XD

Makasih banyak yaaah responnya, untuk chapter 2 aku bikin sedikit dulu ya, nanti chapter 3 dijamin panjang kok XD

okee, langsung cuusss aja yuk :3

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer : **__Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Story : **__V3Yagami _

_**Genre : **__Angst, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/comfort, Friendship, Drama, School Life_

_**Rated : **__M_

_**Notes : **__Tolong jangan meng-copy atau memindahkan cerita ini pada bentuk apapun (Blog, FP, FFN, LJ, DLL) tanpa se-izin aku._

.

.

Kakashi berjalan di lorong sekolah, sebelum dia ke ruangan kerjanya, Kakashi melihat ke arah jendela dan terlihat sosok murid laki-laki yang sedang lari keliling lapangan. Murid yang sangat familiar dan gampang untuk dihapal, rambutnya yang unik, berponi dan selalu mengenakan lilitan perban di kedua lengannya. Kakashi memutuskan untuk menghampiri murid itu di tengah lapangan.

"Yo," sapa Kakashi. Dan tentu saja diabaikan.

Kakashi melihat keringat deras yang sudah bercucuran dari tubuh anak itu, ketika sang murid sudah berada di dekat Kakashi, "Tahan dulu di situ anak muda," ucap Kakashi yang menahan kerah seragamnya, "pagi-pagi sudah bercucuran keringat, kau memang gemar olah raga ya, Lee?"

"Aku harus bergerak, aku tidak boleh melemah," jawab Lee.

"Kalau terlalu di forsir kau bisa cedera," ucap Kakashi, "dari pada kau berlari, lebih baik kau belajar."

"Percuma, aku tidak bisa mencerna mata pelajaran, hanya olah raga yang bisa kubanggakan," jawab Lee tanpa melihat pada wajah Kakashi.

"Hhhmm, mari kita cari solusinya," ujar Kakashi yang kini duduk di tanah, dan diikuti oleh Lee, "diantara semua murid, kau yang paling jinak ternyata."

"Hahaha, ya tidak ada alasan untuk jahat padamu."

"Begini," ucap Kakashi sambil mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran dari tas-nya, "ada beberapa orang yang mempunyai metode belajar sendiri. Terkadang ada yang sambil mendengarkan musik baru bisa menangkap pelajaran, atau sambil bernyanyi, atau sambil makan. Pertanyaannya adalah, kau ini tipe yang bagaimana?"

"Hhhhmmm, aku tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah mencoba semua itu," jawab Lee sambil berpose berpikir.

"Selama tiga hari ini, coba lah beberapa metode yang kusebutkan tadi, mungkin saja ampuh bagimu," usul Kakashi.

"Hooo, begitu ya. Oke! Aku akan coba, terima kasih sensei!" Lee langsung beranjak dan sedikit membungkuk lalu berlari pergi untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Hhmm, tidak buruk juga," gumam Kakashi.

.

.

Sakura menatap nanar kondisi apartemennya saat ini, begitu kumuh, berantakan dan tidak terawat. Ayahnya tergeletak di ruang tengah dengan futon kecil dan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Ayah, aku membuatkan bubur, sarapan dulu ya sebelum aku berangkat," ujar Sakura sambil mengguncangkan tubuh sang ayah pelan.

"Ngh~ Sakura-chan? Belum berangkat? Sudah siang."

"Ayah makan dulu," ujar Sakura mengabaikan kekhawatiran ayahnya.

"Kamu bagaimana? Sarapan apa?" tanya sang ayah.

"Aku sudah makan duluan tadi sebelum menyiapkan makanan untuk ayah, ini aku suapi," jawab Sakura.

Sang ayah membuka mulutnya dan menelan nasi lembek yang lezat buatan anak semata wayangnya itu, "Hari ini Sasuke menjemputmu?"

"Tidak, dia ada urusan bersama paman Fugaku, Naruto juga belum bangun, mungkin aku berangkat tanpa mereka," jawab Sakura tersenyum lembut pada ayahnya.

"Maafkan ayah... Sakura-chan, gara-gara ayah dipecat... kehidupan kita jadi seperti ini, ditambah ayah yang sakit-sakitan–"

"Ayah habiskan makanannya ya, aku sudah telat. Kalau sudah habis letakkan saja di meja, minum ayah sudah kusiapkan, obat ayah disamping gelas," potong Sakura sambil tersenyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Sakura berdiri dan mengambil tasnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah, sebelum Sakura keluar dari apartemen, dia menatap sosok ayahnya yang semakin lama semakin kurus, "Bukan salah ayah," gumam Sakura.

.

.

Tidak ada kejadian yang menarik pada hari itu, rutinitas seperti biasa terjalani monoton. Kakashi mengajarkan beberapa pelajaran pada mereka, dan tentu saja kebanyakan dari mereka mudah mengerjakannya... kecuali untuk Lee, Kiba dan Naruto.

Sampai tiba lah hari ketiga dimana usaha Lee yang belajar mati-matian akan terjawab semua. Lee berlari kencang di koridor, tidak peduli sudah beberapa murid yang ia tabrak, tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu...

"SENSEI!"

... ruang guru.

Kakashi melihat ke arah Lee dengan tatapan bingung, begitu pula dengan guru yang lainnya. Ini pertama kalinya ada anak 3-F yang datang ke ruang guru dan memanggil 'sensei'.

"Aku menemukannya!"

.

.

"Hoaaahhmm~ Ngantuk sekali~"

"Dari mana saja kau semalam?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang terus saja menguap disepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah.

"Aku jalan-jalan dan datang ke klub malam, sesekali Sakura-chan ikut dengan kami dong," pinta Naruto.

"Tidak boleh, tempat seperti itu banyak orang mesum," jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau yang menjawab? aku kan mengajak Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto menggerutu.

"Aku juga tidak tertarik kecuali dibayar," jawab Sakura datar.

"Walau dibayar sekalipun tetap tidak boleh," ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Sasuke ini seperti ayah saja pada Sakura," ledek Naruto.

"Berisik!"

Saat Naruto dan Sasuke sedang saling debat dan adu mulut, langkah Sakura terhenti di depan gedung sekolah... kini pandangannya tertuju pada dua sosok yang sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan.

"Ayo Kakashi-sensei! test aku! Berikan pertanyaan apa saja padaku!" tantang Lee dengan semangat sambil pemanasan.

"Baiklah, kita test sejarah. Berapa lama zaman Yayoi berlangsung?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sekitar 400 SM atau 300 SM hingga 250 Masehi!" jawab Lee dengan semangat sambil push up.

"Ubah kalimat 'uang bukanlah segalanya' ke bahasa inggris."

"Money is not everything!"

"Bagus! Sekarang jawab 750 x 456!"

Tiba-tiba Lee menghentikan gerakan push up-nya. Wajahnya memerah seketika dan langsung beranjak pergi dari situ. Tingkah Lee benar-benar membuat Kakashi bingung, sebenarnya apa yang dia lihat sampai kabur begitu? Saat Kakashi mencoba mencari apa penyebabnya, terlihat sosok Sakura yang sedang mengamati mereka dari depan gerbang sekolah. Mengetahui Kakashi melihatnya, Sakura membuang mukanya dan kembali melangkah menyusul Sasuke dan Naruto yang belum terlalu jauh.

"Hooo, jadi begitu," gumam Kakashi.

.

.

Suasana di kelas berisik seperti biasa. Kakashi datang dan semua makin berisik, seolah sengaja untuk membuat Kakashi kesal. Namun perlakuan Lee membuat semua terdiam.

"Selamat pagi, sensei!" sapa Lee.

"Selamat pagi, Lee," sapa Kakashi kembali.

"Tidak kapok datang rupanya," ujar Kiba.

"Sepertinya sudah berhasil menarik satu orang di kelas ini," sindir Ino pada Lee.

"Loh? Ino juga mulai tertaik pada Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Lee dengan polosnya.

"Enak saja! Kelas kita beda!" sewot Ino.

"Sudah, sudah. Hari ini kita tidak belajar," ujar Kakashi.

"Yeaayyy!"

"Tapi," potong Kakashi yang membuat mereka kembali terdiam, "yang kita pelajari hari ini adalah perubahan."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Chouji sambil mengunyah.

"Aku tahu kalian mempunyai karakter yang keras, aku tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk mengubahnya, aku hanya ingin kalian berbuat baik dan manis satu hari saja pada semua orang. Setuju? Itulah pelajaran hari ini."

"Imbalannya apa?" tanya Sakura sinis.

"Segala sesuatu mengharapkan imbalan itu tidak ikhlas namanya, lebih baik tidak usah," sindir Kiba.

"Terserah apa katamu, aku mengharapkan imbalan, dan kuharap itu setimpal," balas Sakura judes.

"Ish! Dasar cewek judes!" ledek Kiba dengan nada pelan, sepelan mungkin agar Sasuke tidak mendengarnya.

"Imbalannya akan setimpal dengan yang kalian lakukan, itu kejutan di jam terakhir. Sekarang, selamat berjuang," ucap Kakashi meninggalkan mereka di kelas.

"Apa sih maksudnya?" tanya Ino, "Shikamaru, kau kan jenius, pasti sudah mengerti maksud dan tujuan dia kan?"

"Aahh~ Merepotkan, aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan," jawab Shikamaru yang menundukkan kepalanya di meja.

"Teman-teman." kini Lee yang bersuara keras, "Maaf sebelumnya, bukannya aku sok tahu, aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian, hanya saja Kakashi-sensei berbeda dari sensei yang selama ini datang ke kelas kita. Kakashi-sensei benar-benar memikirkan kita, dia berusaha untuk mengubah kita menjadi lebih baik. Harusnya kita hargai itu."

"Aku setuju," ujar Tenten, "sepertinya Kakashi-sensei juga bukan tipe guru yang cari muka untuk mendapatkan jabatan seperti yg sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Jadi aku mohon," ucap Lee sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"O-Oi! Apa-apaan kau, Lee!" tegur Neji.

"kali ini bantulah Kakashi-sensei, bersikaplah baik pada semua orang. Kakashi-sensei membantuku untuk mendapatkan metode belajar yang sesuai dengan diriku, sehingga aku dapat mengikuti pelajaran yang lain seperti kalian. Aku mohon, tolong aku untuk membantunya."

Semua menatap pada Lee yang masih membungkuk, dan tentua saja ada yang mengerutkan kening mereka, ada juga yang memutar bola matanya, ini pertama kalinya... teman mereka, teman seperjuangan mereka di kelas 3-F memohon sampai membungkuk.

"Yaa~ Kami melakukan semua ini demi kau, bukan dia!" ujar Kiba.

"Tenang saja alis tebal, kami bantu kok," ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Lee sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat teman-temannya melemparkan senyum padanya... kecuali Sakura tentunya. Gadis itu hanya menatap datar Lee dan hal itu membuat Lee merona. Sasuke menyadari hal ini, dan dia sangat tidak suka melihat suasana hati Lee yang berbunga-bunga ketika Sakura menatapnya.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat, Kakashi mencoba untuk memeriksa lorong tempat kelas 3-F itu berada, belum sampai di kelas dia sudah dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang luar biasa. Ino mengobrol dengan Hinata dan siswi kelas lain tanpa ada kekerasan, begitu pula Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji.

"Kakashi... apa yang kaulakukan pada mereka?" tanya Asuma yang muncul di belakangnya.

"Aku pun tak tahu," jawab Kakashi bingung.

Kakashi melihat ke arah toilet di sana ada Neji yang sedang berjalan bersama Tenten. Sepertinya Neji menemani gadis itu ke toilet dan menunggunya di luar, terlihat Neji dan Tenten menegur salah satu siswa yang mereka lewati dengan senyuman yang ramah.

Anak-anak kelas 3-F bisa berbaur dengan anak kelas lain tanpa bermasalah. Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban bagi Konoha High School. Namun ada dua orang yang tidak terlihat oleh Kakashi.

"Dimana Sasuke dan Sakura?" tanya Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Ah, hai Kakashi-sensei." Naruto bahkan memanggilnya sensei, "mereka tadi ke kantin, Sasuke membawa Sakura-chan untuk makan, akhir-akhir ini Sakura-chan turun berat badannya."

"Dari mana kau tahu itu?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Karena aku sahabatnya," jawab Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Dan Kakashi menyimpulkan, kalau tentang Sakura... Naruto bisa ber-ekspresi seperti itu.

.

.

"Makan yang banyak."

"Iya."

"Biasakan sarapan pagi."

"Iya."

"Kau hanya iya-iya saja tadpi tidak dikerjakan!"

"Kau sendiri tahu, 'kan? Aku tidak punya banyak uang untuk makan berdua dengan ayahku."

Sasuke menatap pilu pada sahabatnya yang kini sedang menyantap makan siangnya, "Kenapa kau selalu menolak bantuan dari ayahku?"

"Sasuke-kun, dengan ayahmu yang membiayai semua perawatan ayahku saja, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tidak mau bantuan apa-apa lagi," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Tapi kalau aku yang membantumu, aku mohon jangan menolak," pinta Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Apa aku pernah menolak ajakan makan siangmu?"

Sasuke membalas senyumannya, "Ya, kau memang paling pintar menjawab."

Dari kejauhan, Kakashi merasa takjub melihat mereka, ternyata Sasuke dan Sakura bisa juga tersenyum lembut begitu. Hari ini banyak terjadi perubahan sesuai dengan tema yang dia berikan.

Saat setengah hari terlewati, Kakashi kembali ke kelas dan melihat suasana kelas yang sedikit menghangat dibanding sebelumnya.

"Selamat, kalian berhasil menjalankan misi dengan tema perubahan kali ini. Ini adalah misi pertama kalian," ujar Kakashi.

"Ya, begini saja sih kami bisa," ucap Shikamaru malas-malasan.

"Kami tidak hanya unggul di pelajaran, kami juga bisa berbuat baik," ucap Neji.

"Sebagai hadiahnya, kalian semua akan ku-traktir sepulang sekolah ini di rumah makan Ichiraku Ramen. Bagaimana?" ujar Kakashi.

"Seriusan? Itu makanan favoritkuuuu!" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Huooo! Ditraktiiirrr! Ditraktiirrr!" kata Chouji sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Hahaha, kau salah besar mengatakan kata 'traktir' di hadapan Chouji, Kakashi-sensei," ucap Shikamaru.

Mendengar beberapa anak sudah mulai memanggil dirinya sensei, itu membuat Kakashi sedikit lega. Saat jam sekolah sudah berbunyi, menandakan sekolah telah usai.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat," ajak Kakashi.

Saat semua membereskan perlengkapannya, Sakura terdiam melihat sosok Kakashi. Sosok yang menurutnya aneh namun membuat dirinya penasaran, sebenarnya bagaimana karakter asli dari guru barunya ini? Dan jelas saja hal ini juga mengganggu Sasuke yang dari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura, melirik dan mencoba mencuri pandang pada Kakashi.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :Oh iya, nanti di chapter 3 akan ada OC namanya Hikaru. agak spoiler, Hikaru itu tokoh antagonis, kenapa aku pake OC? Karena ngga ada di tokoh Naruto cewek yang jahat dan agak bitchy, hahahhaaa...  
**

**ssiiipppp, sampai ketemu di chapter depaaan :***

**XoXo**

**V3Yagami**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH EM JI...**

**Seriously mirip GTO? o_o**

**Jujur aku ngga tau cerita GTO gimana, maksud aku... aku tau manga GTO, tapi aku cuma tau si Onizuka-nya aja, masalah kelas F atau isinya anak2 jenius... itu aku bener-bener ngga tau ._.**

**oh my god, aku jadi ngerasa seperti plagiat banget :(**

**Jadi? Harus aku stop atau gimana ini? Bukannya labil, ini cerita pure dari pikiran aku sendiri, aku bahkan ngga terinspirasi sama GTO loh ._.**

**Tapi siapa yang sangka banyak yang bilang mirip GTO T_T Mamaaaaahhh...~ T_T**

**Yaudah, lanjut ke cerita dulu deh, kasih aku masukan di review ya tentang fict ini dan aku harus gimana-nya T^T**

.

.

"Ini bayaranmu bulan ini, terima kasih atas bantuannya ya, Sakura-chan."

"Iya, senang bisa membantu anda."

Sakura membuka seragamnya dan menghitung hasil kerjanya selama sebulan ini... hasil kerja diam-diamnya ini. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, Sakura mengambil kerja sambilan di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Tentu saja Sasuke dan Naruto tidak mengetahui hal ini, karena apabila mereka tahu, bisa-bisa pemilik restoran itu diancam oleh Sasuke dan menyuruh mereka menutup restoran itu.

"Yah, lumayan untuk makan ayah sebulan ini," gumamnya sambil berjalan.

Berjalan malam hari di tengah keramaian orang lalu lalang mungkin bisa sedikit membuat hati Sakura lega, karena jalanan tidak sepi dan ini lumayan menguntungkan baginya untuk menghindari pelecehan. Saat Sakura mulai memasuki gang kecil, keadaan menjadi sedikit sunyi karena tidak semua orang melewati gang yang ia lewatkan. Sakura mempercepat jalannya, namun langkahnya sedikit pelan ketika dia mendengar sesuatu dari arah gang di depannya.

"RASAKAN INI!"

"AARRGHH!"

"KAU TAHU INI AKIBATNYA KALAU BERMAIN DENGAN PACAR ORANG!"

"PUKUL DIA LAGI!"

"AAKKHHH!"

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya, sampai dia mendengar, "SIALAN!" suara itu... Sakura kenal suara itu.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menuju gang yang saat ini dia melihat ada empat laki-laki dan dua perempuan yang sedang mengeroyok satu orang yang terjungkur di tanah.

"HEI!" tegur Sakura.

keempat pemuda itu menoleh, bersamaan dengan kedua wanita dengan dandanan heboh, rokok yang terselip di kedua jarinya, dan make up tebal.

"Apa?!" ujar salah satu wanita yang terlihat seperti boss mereka.

"Aku melihat perbuatan kalian, dan aku sudah memanggil polisi, kalian pergi dari sini dan kuanggap aku tidak tahu pelakunya. Atau tetap memukuli perempuan itu dan kulebih-lebihkan di berita acara nanti," ancam Sakura.

Para lelaki yang mendengar ucapan Sakura kini menghentikan aksi mereka, wanita yang memiliki dada besar itu menatap sinis Sakura kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghampiri perempuan yang tergeletak di tanah, "Hari ini kau selamat, lihat saja nanti!" geramnya sambil menjambak perempuan tersebut.

Begitu semua sudah pergi dari tempat itu, Sakura menghampiri perempuan yang kini menyeka darahnya sendiri. Sakura mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan memberikannya pada perempuan itu, "Apa kedua temanmu itu tahu kau begini, Ino?"

**_._**

**_._**

**_Disclaimer : __Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story : __V3Yagami_**

**_Genre : __Angst, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/comfort, Friendship, Drama, School Life_**

**_Rated : __M_**

**_Notes : __Tolong jangan meng-copy atau memindahkan cerita ini pada bentuk apapun (Blog, FP, FFN, LJ, DLL) tanpa se-izin aku._**

**.**

**.**

"APA YANG TERJADI PADA WAJAHMUUUU?!"

"Chouji! Suaramu keras sekali!"

"Bagaimana tidak keras?! Wajahmu! Wajah cantikmu jadi beginii?! Bagaimana kalau Shikamaru sampai tahu!"

"Jangan! Jangan sampai dia tahu!"

"Itu hal yang sangat mustahil nona, kita satu kelas," ujar laki-laki berkacamata yang melewati belakang Ino.

"Jangan ikut campur, Shino!"

"Lagipula, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Berkelahi?" tanya Kiba yang dari tadi menyimak teriakan Chouji sambil membelai Akamaru-anjing kesayangannya.

"Aku berkelahi dengan anak sekolahan lain, itu saja," jawab Ino santai, "dan Kiba! Berapa kali aku katakan padamu jangan bawa peliharaan kesini!"

Saat Ino protes, mata aquamarine-nya bertemu oleh mata emerald yang baru saja datang bersama dua sahabatnya.

"Ah, Sakuraaa~" sapa Ino dengan nada riang.

Sakura langsung berlari ke arah Ino dan menariknya kencang sampai masuk ke dalam toilet wanita. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sasuke, Naruto dan Chouji bingung. Sesampainya di toilet, Sakura membungkam mulut Ino dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Dengar ya, jangan sampai kau bilang aku menyelamatkanmu tadi malam. Jangan sampai Sasuke dan Naruto tahu aku keluar tengah malam!" geram Sakura.

Ino melepas paksa tangan Sakura dari mulutnya, "Tenang, aku juga tidak mau sampai Chouji dan Shikamaru tahu aku dikeroyok."

"Bagus," jawab Sakura. Saat Sakura akan meninggalkan Ino, perempuan pirang itu memanggilnya.

"Sakura," dan langkah Sakura terhenti namun tidak menoleh, "apakah ini berarti kita menyimpan rahasia masing-masing?"

"..."

"Maaf bukannya mengancam, hanya saja... senang rasanya berbagi rahasia bersama teman perempuan," ujar Ino dengan tulus.

Ya, nada itu terdengar sangat tulus... Sakura paham betul nada itu... nada yang pernah Sasuke dan Naruto lontarkan dulu saat seluruh teman-temannya menjauhi dirinya.

"Terserah," jawab Sakura. Namun... gadis pink itu pun tidak bisa menutupi raut wajahnya yang terlihat senang itu.

Saat Sakura keluar, Ino tersenyum riang "Hehehe, akhirnya aku mempunyai teman perempuan."

.

.

Saat istirahat, Ino merasa risih pada kedua temannya yang kini tengah memandangi wajahnya dengan tatapan serius. Berkali-kali Ino mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik, tapi tetap saja topik yang mereka lontarkan adalah, "Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"Shikamaru, aku sudah bilang padamu, aku berkelahi kemarin pulang sekolah."

"Kemarin? Pulang sekolah? Chouji, kau tidak mengantarnya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak, aku ada latihan Judo, kupikir Ino pulang bersamamu," jawab Chouji.

"Kau tahu kan, Ino banyak yang mengincar" ujar Shikamaru dengan nada yang sedikit naik, "kau juga!" ucapnya pada Ino, "berhentilah bermain-main dengan pasangan orang! Kau ingin mati atau apa?!"

"Ck! Kalian berdua berisik, aku mau makan," ucap Ino, mengabaikan kedua sahabatnya.

Saat Ino pergi, Shikamaru melirik Chouji, "Kita harus mengawasinya."

.

.

Sementara itu, di kantin...

"Hn, ya... ya sudah kucatat." Sasuke mengangguk pada telepon genggam yang sedang menempel di telinga kirinya, "ya akan kulakukan malam ini, dan besok ayah akan menerima hasil beresnya saja."

Saat Sasuke menutup telepon, dia melihat Sakura yang tersenyum sambil menyantap makan siangnya, "Kabar baik?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Ha?"

"Sakura-chan hari ini sangat bahagia, ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh?Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sakura yang mengembalikan ekspresinya seperti semula.

"Jangan bohong, kita semua tahu Sakura-chan kalau bahagia makannya banyak," gurau Naruto yang kemudian mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari Sakura, "Ehehehe, maaf maaf."

"Ya, apapun itu... syukurlah kau senang," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Nanti malam kita jalan-jalan, bagaimana?" ajak Naruto.

"Tidak bisa, ada hal yang harus kukerjakan," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku menjaga ayah," jawab Sakura.

"Aaahhh! Kalian tidak seruuuu~"

"Itu karena kau tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa, belajarlah agar kau pintar sedikit," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku sudah pintar! Hanya saja malas mengerjakan soal," sewot Naruto.

Sakura selalu terhibur oleh perdebatan kedua sahabatnya, saat Sakura menikmati masa-masa makan siangnya, emeraldnya menangkap sosok yang melewati lorong kantin bersama beberapa murid yang mengelilinginya. Terlihat sosok itu sedikit kesulitan untuk bergerak, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari ke arah sosok yang menarik perhatian dirinya. Saat Sakura pergi, Naruto melirik Sasuke yang menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sendu.

"Tidak apa-apa nih?" tanya Naruto.

"Apanya?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Yaahh~ Kalau kau begitu bisa-bisa dia lepas, sekuat apapun pagar yang kita pasang, kalau salah satu dari kita tidak menguncinya, dia pasti akan terbang," ungkap Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam masih menatap Sakura yang berjalan menuju sosok yang dikhawatirkan olehnya itu, bukannya Sasuke tidak mau mengikat Sakura... hanya saja, dia tidak mau kalau itu bukan kemauan dari orangnya sendiri, "Hff, kau bicara apa sih, Dobe."

"Haha, sialan kau Teme, sudah bagus aku pakai bahasa kiasan agar terdengar elegan!"

Sakura menghampiri sosok itu dengan tatapan datar, para murid perempuan yang mengelilingi sosok itu langsung memundurkan satu langkahnya, semua orang tahu akan hal bahwa macam-macam dengan Haruno Sakura sama saja ingin keluar dari sekolah.

"Kakashi-sensei, ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan..." ucapan Sakura sengaja diberi jeda untuk melirik para siswi itu, "tentang pelajaran," lanjutnya.

"Ah... Baiklah, ayo ikut ke ruanganku."

Sakura mengikuti langkah Kakashi dan Sakura sangat sadar bahwa siswi-siswi tadi menatapnya dengan sinis. Namun Sakura mengabaikannya, dia tetap mengikuti langkah Kakashi tanpa mempedulkan perasaan jengkel para siswi di belakangnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kakashi tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Kau sengaja kan, agar aku terlepas dari mereka."

"Tidak juga."

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya kemudian menghentikan langkahnya, "Kalau begitu, katakan padaku pelajaran apa yang ingin kau tanya?"

"..." Sakura terdiam. Dia kesal kalau seseorang sudah membuatnya mati kutu begini.

"Hahaha, sekali lagi terima kasih. Kau kembali lah pada kedua sahabatmu."

Saat Kakashi melangkah pergi, "Tunggu," ucap Sakura dengan cepat, "me-memang ada yang ingin kutanyakan..."

"Hm? Apa itu?"

Sakura mendekatkan dirinya pada Kakashi dan menatap kedua mata laki-laki yang terlihat... kesepian itu, "Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu datang ke sekolah ini?"

Sesaat Kakashi terdiam, namun melihat pandangan Sakura yang beda dari biasanya, Kakashi hanya tersenyum... lagi dibalik penutup setengah wajahnya itu.

.

.

Malam harinya, Sakura kembali bekerja sambilan di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Hari ini pengunjung sangat banyak, sedikit membuatnya kelelahan, "Ya, selanjutnya."

"Sakura?"

Sapaan itu membuat tubuhnya membatu, saat Sakura menoleh pada sosok yang kini berada di hadapan kasirnya, "Kakashi... sen..."

"Aku pesan paket B dan cola upsize," ujar Kakashi, seolah tidak mengenal Sakura.

"Ah, b-baik..."

Sakura menekan tombol di layar dengan gemetar. Bagaimana bisa wali kelasnya berada di sini tengah malam sendirian?! Bagaimana jadinya kalau nanti dia memberi tahu Sasuke dan Naruto. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya seokah berdoa agar Kakashi sadar dan tidak membicarakan apa-apa.

"Aku tidak melihatmu," ucap Kakashi tiba-tiba yang membuat Sakura membuka kedua matanya, "aku tidak mengetahui bahwa kau kerja sambilan, dan aku tidak mengenalmu di sini." lanjut Kakashi sambil mengambil pesanannya.

Melihat perlakuan Kakashi membuat Sakura lega, Sakura langsung meminta temannya untuk menggantikannya sebentar untuk menghampiri meja tempat Kakashi makan. Mengetahui ada yang berdiri di hadapannya, Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya, dan Sakura memasang wajah kikuk. Kakashi tersenyum melihat wajah kikuk Sakura, "Terima kasih kembali," ujar Kakashi.

"Aku berhutang padamu," ujar Sakura.

Kakashi menghentikan makan malamnya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tertarik pada ucapan gadis itu."Aku serius, katakan apa yang harus kulakukan, sebagai timbal baliknya."

Kakashi tersenyum, "Lakukan satu hal untukku."

"Apa itu?"

.

.

Saat jam kerja sambilan Sakura selesai, dia berjalan menuju rumahnya. Rasanya hari ini sangat menyenangkan, mendapatkan teman perempuan baru, dipuji oleh gurunya sendiri... Sakura sering dipuji oleh Naruto bahkan Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa pujian yang baru saja Kakashi lontarkan padanya membuat dirinya tersenyum sepanjang waktu. 'Tersenyumlah setiap kali melihatku.'

Bagaimana bisa Kakashi memintanya melakukan itu untuk timbal balik pada apa yang telah ia lakukan untuk Sakura, Kakashi hanya meminta Sakura untuk tersenyum setiap kali bertemu dengannya? Terdengar konyol namun cukup membuat Sakura sumringah. Namun, kesenangan hatinya membuat Sakura tidak peka pada sekitarnya, dia tidak sadar bahwa ada empat orang pemuda mengikuti dirinya dari belakang, saat Sakura melewati gang yang sepi.

"Emmpphh!"

Salah satu pemuda itu menutup mulut Sakura dan menyeretnya ke dalam gang sepi, kemudian melempar tubuh Sakura ke tumpukkan sampah.

"Ini dia, wanita yang sok jadi pahlawan malam kemarin," ujar salah satu pemuda yang membawa kamera di tangannya.

"Nah, kita apakan dia?"

"Sepertinya wanita ini sahabat Ino Yamanaka."

Terlihat wanita yang terakhir Sakura lihat malam itu muncul di hadapannya, merengkuh wajah Sakura memakai satu tangannya, "Kau tahu, malam itu kau sangat mengganggu, bersahabat dengan Yamanaka, bukan pilihan yang tepat."

"Apa maksudmu?" geram Sakura.

"Mudah, bantu aku menghancurkannya, atau kau kuhancurkan di sini."

Sakura mendecih, "Percayalah, kau tidak mau berurusan denganku."

PLAAK!

"Kau tidak tahu berurusan dengan siapa, hah?! Aku Hikaru! Wanita yang paling disegani di sini! Kekasih Zabuza!"

Sakura menyeka darah dari mulutnya, tamparan yang ia terima sangat keras. Begitu Sakura menatap Hikaru, Sakura tersenyum meremehkan wanita itu, "Maaf, aku tidak kenal siapa Zabuza itu."

Hikaru menggeram dan mendorong Sakura, "Pukuli dia! Hajar dia! Bunuh atau Perkosa aku tidak peduli!"

"Hehehehe, siaaap. Sudah lama aku tidak menikmati tubuh wanita."

Sakura bangkit dan memukul wajah salah satu pemuda di hadapannya. Namun tenaga Sakura tidak cukup kuat untuk menumbangkan semua pemuda yang berada di sana untuk menyerangnya.

"LEPASKAN! JANGAN KAU SENTUH AKU!"

PLAAK!

BUG!

Pukulan dan tamparan Sakura dapat dari keempat pemuda itu, sambil menghapali wajah satu-satu dari pemuda itu, Sakura bersumpah akan balas dendam pada mereka, namun pikirannya terganggu oleh suara resleting yang terbuka. Sakura melihat salah saut pemuda mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan ditekan pada perut Sakura.

Sakura tidak bisa teriak ataupun menjerit, salah satu pemuda itu membungkam mulut Sakura dan menjambaknya. Sakura berusaha melawan namun tenaganya sudah habis. Dan para pemuda itu... mereka tidak sadar, betapa bahayanya nyawa mereka telah menyakiti Haruno Sakura.

.

.

**TBC~**

* * *

**A/N : Tadinya aku mau nunggu sampe aku bikin chapter baru lagi, tapi karena aku gemes pengen tau aku harus gimana kedepannya. ngga mungkin kan aku cuma bikin notes di chapter baru. Jadi sekalian aja ceritanya walaupun pendek T^T**

**Maaf ya ngerepotin, bantu aku ya. T^T**

**XoXo**

**V3Yagami**


	4. Chapter 4

**Waaahhh, iyaa makasih yaa, aku pikir harus delete fict ini T^T  
**

**aku ngga akan delete kok. Aku cuma g mau di cap plagiat aja nantinya hehehehe... makasih banyak yaaah reviewnya.**

**yuk mari ke cerita...**

_._

_._

**_Disclaimer : _**_Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto_

**_Story : _**_V3Yagami_

**_Genre : _**_Angst, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/comfort, Friendship, Drama, School Life_

**_Rated : _**_M_

**_Notes : _**_Tolong jangan meng-copy atau memindahkan cerita ini pada bentuk apapun (Blog, FP, FFN, LJ, DLL) tanpa se-izin aku._

.

.

Kedua mata emerald itu terbuka. Pertama kali yang dia rasakan adalah rasa nyeri, sakit dan ngilu disekujur tubuhnya, kemudian Sakura ̶ pemilik emerald itu tersadar bahwa kini dirinya bukan berada di apartemennya yang kumuh, bukan di kamar Sasuke maupun Naruto. Kamar ini terlihat sangat anggun dan mewah, Sakura mengamati setiap benda-benda di dalam kamar itu sambil kembali memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Terakhir yang dia ingat adalah ketika malam hari dirinya di serang. Belum selesai Sakura menyusun kejadian yang menimpa dirinya, dia mendengar ada suara di balik pintu kamar yang sedang ia tempati.

"Sudah bangun?"

"Belum nona."

"Siapkan air hangat kalau nanti dia bangun, dan siapkan sarapan."

"Baik."

Sakura memaksa untuk mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk bersender di kasur, tubuhnya menegang ketika pintu terbuka. Siapa dibalik pintu itu? Siapa yang menolongnya? Saat sosok perempuan muncul dari balik pintu itu, kedua mata Sakura terbelalak.

"Hinata?"

"Ha-hai," sapa Hinata.

"Bagaimana... bisa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Hinata mendekati Sakura dan duduk di tepi kasur, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, seolah menunggu Hinata dulu lah yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Seolah menyadari hal itu, Hinata tersenyum dan mulai menjawab, "Bukan aku yang menolongmu, aku hanya membawamu kesini."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Jadi? Yang menolongku siapa? Supirmu?"

"Bukan Sakura. Tadi malam memang aku duluan yang melihatmu sedang diseret ke gang kecil, saat aku menyuruh supirku berhenti untuk mengejarmu, jujur aku tidak berani menghadapi empat laki-laki besar itu sendirian. Kalau aku nekat, bisa-bisa kita berdua yang celaka, itu akan makin runyam. Akhirnya ̶ "

"Woah woaah, tunggu dulu. Kau sengaja berhenti untuk mengikutiku?" tanya Sakura dengan nada terkejut.

"... Iya, kenapa?" jawab Hinata.

"Kenapa? Kita bahkan tidak berteman," ujar Sakura.

"Hhhmmm, akhirnya... " Hinata memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ceritanya, "aku berlari mencari bantuan, dan tebak siapa yang kutemui bersama teman-temannya?"

"Aku tidak suka tebak-tebakan."

"Kakashi-sensei," jawab Hinata,"begitu kuceritakan kejadiannya, sensei langsung berlari meninggalkan kedua temannya itu, begitu sampai di lokasi, kami melihat salah satu dari mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan padamu. Kakashi-sensei langsung menghajar semua preman itu, Sakura... kau harus lihat betapa hebatnya sensei saat menghajar mereka tanpa ampun."

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Iya, sambil berteriak 'jangan berani-beraninya kau sentuh dia!' " ujar Hinata, "dia sensei yang sangat baik, sangat berbeda dengan sensei sebelumnya."

Sakura terdiam, merenung akan perbuatan Kakashi yang selalu baik pada seluruh muridnya, "Ya," ucap Sakura pelan dan tanpa ia sadari... tersenyum lembut, "dia memang sensei yang baik... bukan, dia adalah orang yang sangat baik."

Suasana sunyi sejenak, namun Sakura bisa merasakan Hinata tersenyum aneh padanya,"Apa?" tanya Sakura saat melihat Hinata yang makin sumringah.

"Sakura... menyukai Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura menatap Hinata dengan tatapan gugup dan wajahnya yang memerah, "E-Enak saja!"

"Hahaha, wajahmu merona. Aku bisa mengatakan hal itu karena... tatapanmu saat membicarakan sensei itu sama saat ketika..."

"Ketika kau menatap Naruto?" tebak Sakura.

Dan seketika wajah Hinata langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus, "A-anu... i-itu..."

Sakura tersenyum melihat ekspresi gugup Hinata. Ternyata, gadis yang terkenal dengan pemurung dan pendiam ini bisa berbicara banyak dan berekspresi seperti ini. Saya sekali kalau di sekolah dia selalu diam... ah, itu pasti faktor sepupunya Neji. Karena keluarga Hinata menginginkan anak laki-laki agar bisa meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya, tapi ibunya melahirkan dua anak perempuan. Akhirnya ayah Hinata terus menerus meminta tolong pada Neji untuk membantunya, dimana itu adalah menyita waktu masa muda Neji... itulah yang Neji rasakan. Karena itu Neji sedikit ketus pada Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku tinggal sekolah dulu, Sakura kalau butuh apa-apa tinggal tekan tombol merah di telepon ini, nanti pelayan akan datang," jelas Hinata.

"Tunggu!" cegah Sakura, "aku mohon, jangan sampai Sasuke dan Naruto tahu kondisiku sekarang ini."

Hinata terdiam, melihat kondisi Sakura dengan luka lebam di wajah, lebam pada lengan dan pundaknya... sudah pasti Sasuke dan Naruto akan membunuh si pelaku, dan Hinata yakin Sakura tidak menginginkan hal itu.

"Iya, akan kuberitahu pada Kakashi-sensei agar tidak memberi tahu mereka," jawab Hinata.

"Terima kasih."

Hinata tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Kau bilang... tadi kita tidak berteman. Tapi kau salah... aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai teman, aku... kagum pada sosokmu, Sakura."

Sakura tersipu malu pada ucapan Hinata, namun sebelum Hinata benar-benar pergi, Sakura kembali bertanya, "Jadi, apakah aku masih..."

Hinata membalas senyuman itu, "Ya, kamu masih perawan, tenang saja."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Hinata beranjak dan pergi dari kamar, meninggalkan Sakura sendiri untuk istirahat. Sedangkan Sakura masih melamun dan menatap tangan yang baru saja digenggam oleh Hinata. Rasanya hangat, sama seperti saat Ino menggandeng tangannya dan menyeretnya ke kantin. Aahh, entah mengapa sekarang Sakura malah merindukan suara Ino yang berisik.

.

.

Hinata berjalan di koridor sekolah, kedua matanya mencari sosok sensei yang berhasil setidaknya mengubah beberapa murid di kelas 3-F menjadi penurut. Saat Hinata melewati ruang musik, dia melihat Kakashi yang sedang bermain piano seorang diri. Sebelum Hinata menggeser pintu, dia mendengar secara seksama alunan musik yang tercipta, musik yang begitu lembut dan seolah mengandung arti kesepian.

_Sreeg._

Tubuh Hinata mendadak kaku saat pintu tiba-tiba tergeser, Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri melihat sosok di hadapannya, begitu terlihat... wajah Hinata merona.

"Hinata-chaaan, ada perlu apa? Mau menikmati musik Kakashi juga?"

"Sensei, Naruto! Biasakan pakai sensei!"

Hinata melihat ke belakang Naruto, ternyata selain pemuda pirang ini ada sosok Lee yang sedang menyantap sarapan paginya.

"A-a-aku..." Hinata tidak berani melanjutkan ucapannya, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menatap Kakashi dan berdoa agar Kakashi mengerti arti tatapan gadis itu.

Kakashi menoleh pada Hinata, beruntung Kakashi jenius. Laki-laki itu menghentikan permainannya dan menghampiri Hinata, "Kau ingin mengambil bahan pelajaran yang kemarin kau minta, 'kan?"

"Ah, i-iya," jawab Hinata yang langsung kompak oleh kebohongan senseinya.

"Ikut aku."

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya, "Daaah Hinata-chaaaaan!" dan tubuhnya menegang kembali saat Naruto memanggil namanya lagi.

Kakashi memelankan langkahnya agar sejajar dengan Hinata, "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sudah sadar, hanya saja lebam di wajahnya parah."

"Hm, begitu. Maaf ya merepotkanmu, karena tidak mungkin aku bawa dia ke apartemenku."

"Tidak apa-apa, ah... ada pesan dari Sakura. Katanya jangan sampai Sasuke dan Naruto tahu keadaannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak mau mereka cemas, tapi apa mereka tidak curiga kalau Sakura harus izin beberapa hari sampai lebamnya hilang?"

"Aku harus membuat alasan yang tidak mencurigakan."

"Aku mengandalkanmu, sensei."

Saat pelajaran dimulai, Sasuke dan Naruto terus menerus menatap bangku Sakura yang kosong. Berkali-kali mereka saling lempar pandang dengan segudang pertanyaan. Bukan hanya mereka, tapi Ino pun juga bertanya-tanya, kemana perginya Sakura? Bukan kebiasaan Sakura untuk bolos sekolah. Begitu Kakashi masuk, Sasuke langsung berdiri.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa kau tahu caranya bersopan santun?" tanya Kakashi balik, "duduk."

Sasuke menatap sinis Kakashi namun mengikuti perintahnya.

"Hari ini Sakura tidak masuk, aku memintanya untuk melakukan penelitian di Suna High School," ujar Kakashi.

Dan suara bisik-bisik pun terdengar di kelas.

"Aku memintanya tinggal di Suna selama tiga hari, semua biaya ditanggung oleh sekolah," lanjut Kakashi.

"Apa kau gila?!" bentak Sasuke, "kau mengirim Sakura ke Suna?! Apa kau pikir dia tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa di rumahnya! Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa di rumahnya ada seorang ayah yang sakit-sakitan butuh perawatan intens dari Sakura, dan kau mengirim Sakura ke Suna! Jangan bercanda Kakashi!"

Oke, ini di luar rencana mereka. Baik Hinata maupun Kakashi tidak tahu kalau Sakura merawat ayahnya yang sedang sakit. Keadaan di kelas semakin panas dan tegang saat Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Kakashi.

"Dimana Sakura?"

Kakashi tidak menjawab, dan Sasuke bertindak lebih lanjut dengan mencengkram kerah Kakashi, "DIMANA DIA?!"

"Sensei tidak tahu apa-apa!" jerit Hinata.

Hinata memang berjanji pada Sakura untuk tidak memberi tahu Sasuke ataupun Naruto, tapi melihat Sasuke mencecar Kakashi, Hinata tidak bisa tinggal diam. Kakashi adalah sensei yang baik, bagaimanapun juga Hinata tidak mau Kakashi kesulitan.

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi dia tidak tahu apa-apa, maka siapa yang tahu?!" bentak Sasuke yang kini menghampiri Hinata.

Hinata merasa ketakutan dan gemetar melihat wajah marah Sasuke yang menghampiri dirinya, "A-aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Jangan macam-macam!" Dan Sasuke mulai kasar dengan sedikit menjambak rambut Hinata.

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Jangan kau berani-berani sakiti dia!" Kali ini Neji yang maju dan melepas paksa tangan Sasuke dari rambut panjang milik Hinata.

"Kau jangan ikut campur, mau kupecat dari hasil kerjamu itu? Jangan lupa ada di tangan siapa perusahaan yang kau pegang sekarang," geram Sasuke.

**BRAAK!**

Semua menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang entah apa yang dia lakukan sehingga kursi guru terlihat rusak berantakan, "Aku tidak mengizinkan adanya kekerasan di dalam kelas ini. Uchiha Sasuke, kau di skors karena menyakiti perempuan."

"Apa?! Jangan macam-macam, tidak ada yang bisa melakukan skors padaku!"

"Aku bisa," jawab Kakashi dengan tenang, "Skors tiga hari, dan selama tiga hari itu aku tugaskan kau merawat Sakura."

"Hah? Apa maksud sensei?" tanya Ino.

Kakashi menatap Hinata, merasa kasihan pada gadis yang baru saja menerima ancaman dari Sasuke, "Sakura terluka parah, dia dihajar oleh beberapa preman malam dan hampir di perkosa. Aku datang tepat waktu tadi malam, dan karena aku tidak bisa membawa ke apartemenku, akhirnya aku meminta Hinata untuk membawa ke tempatnya."

Seolah ada palu yang memukul kepalanya, Sasuke dan Naruto kini terlihat tegang dan memasang wajah dengan ekspresi antara takut, cemas, kesal, dan sedih.

"Hinata kebetulan lewat malam itu," lanjut Kakashi, "dan dia mencari bantuan untuk menolong Sakura, akhirnya kami bertemu."

"Sakura... tidak mungkin!" sentak Ino, "Kakashi-sensei, apa pelakunya empat orang?"

"Ya, aku sempat menghajar habis-habisan dua orang diantaranya," jawab Kakashi.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Sakura... ini salahku! Tidak mungkin!" jerit Ino.

"Ino ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru yang mulai panik melihat Ino menangis.

"Shika... ini semua salahku, karena pada malam itu Sakura melindungiku, makanya Sakura diincar dan... maafkan aku, Sasuke, Naruto... maafkan aku~"

Naruto terdiam dalam duduknya, sedangkan Sasuke berjalan dan mengambil tasnya lalu pergi keluar kemudian menutup pintu dengan sangat keras. Keadaan di kelas menjadi sunyi...

"Sensei," Lee mengangkat tangannya, "aku tahu ini bukan urusanku, tapi... sebagai teman sekelas, sebagai murid satu bimbingan Kakashi-sensei, _dan sebagai laki-laki yang menyukai Sakura_ aku ingin membantu Sakura-san."

"Balas dendam bukan jalan yang tepat, Lee," ujar Shino yang mengangkat suara.

"Lalu? Kita mau apa? Berdoa agar pelaku dapat yang setimpal? Persetan!" geram Naruto, "aku akan menjamin si pelaku mendapatkan ganjaran lebih dari ini, aku akan menjamin Sakura mendapatkan dendamnya, dan aku akan menjamin si pelaku mati!"

Naruto mulai bangkit dan berjalan keluar, "Naruto, tidak ada yang menyuruhmu keluar, kembali duduk," ucap Kakashi.

Naruto menyeringai, "Kalau mau mengeluarkanku dari sekolah ini silakan, apapun yang terjadi, aku harus menemukan si pelaku."

"Naruto, kau bahkan tidak tahu wajah mereka," ujar Kiba.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! AKAN KUHABISI SEMUA PREMAN YANG ADA DI KOTA AGAR SAKURA-CHAN TIDAK LAGI MENGALAMI INI! AKU-"

"Tenangkan pikiranmu," ucap Kakashi dengan lembut sambil menutup mata Naruto memakai lengannya, "kita pikirkan jalan keluarnya, bukan hanya Sakura, hal yang terjadi malam itu bisa menimpa siapa saja perempuan di kota ini."

"Aku... tidak mau lagi melihat Sakura-chan menjadi pemurung seperti dulu..." ucap Naruto.

Kakashi bisa merasakan lengannya sedikit basah, karena air mata yang mati-matian ditahan oleh Naruto. Rasa kesal menyelimuti dirinya, Kakashi bisa rasakan itu saat malam dimana dia menghajar si pelaku. Melihat kondisi Sakura tergeletak dengan pakaian setengah terbuka dan wajah lebam membuat Kakashi miris dan ingin sekali memeluk pelan muridnya itu. Makanya... saat ini Kakashi bersyukur Sasuke dan Naruto tidak melihat kondisi sahabat perempuannya saat malam itu.

"Lakukan dengan bersih, biar polisi yang bertindak selanjutnya," ujar Kakashi.

Naruto mengangguk dan Kakashi menepuk kepala pemuda pirang itu. Setelah dapat tepukan dukungan dari senseinya, Naruto melangkah lari keluar. Sedangkan Kakashi saat ini melihat seluruh muridnya menatap dengan tatapan cemas, Kakashi tersenyum... walaupun mereka saling tidak peduli satu sama lain, namun dalam hati mereka tidak terima apabila teman seperjuangannya ini tersakiti. Terlihat dari ekspresi Lee, Ino, Hinata,, dan Kiba yang kesal dan seolah memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar keempat pelaku itu tertangkap.

"Aku punya ide," ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba... menyeringai, "tapi konsekuensinya sangat tinggi, dan aku sangat amat membutuhkan bantuan Hyuuga Neji."

.

.

Sasuke berhenti di sebuah apartemen kumuh, tempat tinggal Sakura bersama ayahnya. Di sana dia hanya bisa berdiri dan menyiapkan hatinya untuk memberi tahu ayah Sakura... berbohong lebih tepatnya. Sesampainya di depan pintu, Sasuke mengetuk pintu yang terlihat sudah bobrok itu. Sangat miris bagi Sasuke melihat kehidupan Sakura yang sekarang. Padahal dulu Sakura hidup berkecukupan, sejak ibunya meninggal, sang ayah terus menerus sakit-sakitan, sehingga dipecat dari perusahaan tempat dia bekerja.

"Paman, ini aku Sasuke."

Tidak ada yang menjawab, akhirnya Sasuke terpaksa berbuat lancang dengan membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci itu, "Paman?"

Sasuke kaget saat melihat barang-barang tergeletak berantakan dimana-mana, "Pamaan!" dipanggil berapa kali pun ayah Sakura tidak menjawab, sampai Sasuke berlari ke ruang dimana tempat Sakura tidur, dan di situ Sasuke melihat ayah Sakura tergeletak degan mulut berbusa dan beberapa obat yang bertaburan di sampingnya.

"PAMAN KIZASHI!"

Sasuke berlari dan menempelkan telinga di dada Kizashi, wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat pucat karena tidak mendengar detak jantung, "Paman jangan bercanda!" Sasuke memompa dada Kizashi dengan kencang dan berkali-kali ia pompa, kemudian ia tempelkan lagi telinga di dada Kizashi... tetap tidak ada detak jantung yang terdengar.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia mulai menangis karena membayangkan kondisi Sakura saat ini ditambah ayah Sakura yang telah... Sasuke bahkan tidak berani membayangkannya. Sasuke menekan tombol telepon genggamnya.

"Kirim ambulans sekarang ke apartemen perfektur F, SEKARANG!"

Sasuke menutup telepon genggam dan membantingnya ke sembarang arah. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya bersender di tembok dan terjatuh sambil menjambak rambutnya, "Kenapa paman tega melakukan ini pada Sakura~" gumam Sasuke.

.

.

Hinata kembali ke rumahnya yang megah namun sepi, begitu sampai dia langsung berlari meuju kamar dimana Sakura sekarang berada. Hinata mengetuk pelan pintu kamar itu, walau ini adalah rumahnya dan yang dipakai Sakura adalah kamarnya, Hinata tahu akan arti sopan santun. Itulah yang dijunjung tinggi keluarga Hyuuga.

"Masuk," ucap Sakura.

Hinata membuka pintu dan tersenyum, "Hai, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sedikit membaik, tadi pelayanmu memberiku obat. Obat itu sangat manjur, dan tadi ada dokter yang memeriksaku," jawab Sakura.

"Iya, itu salah satu dokter keluarga kami, aku mau kamu cepat sembuh," ujar Hinata.

Hinata duduk di kasur tempat Sakura berbaring, lalu terdiam murung sambil menggoyangkan kakinya. Melihat Hinata terdiam namun seperti memendam sesuatu, dan juga... tubuh Hinata sedikit gemetar.

"Hinata, ada ap-"

"Sasuke itu," potong Hinata, "agak menyeramkan ya..."

"... Hah?"

"Ah tidak, bukan apa-apa, hehehe." Tawa Hinata terdengar begitu dipaksakan.

"Hinata."

Mendengar Sakura memanggil namanya begitu jelas dan tegas, membuat Hinata menunduk, "Maafkan aku... Sakura..."

"Ada apa?"

"Keadaannya menjadi kacau~ aku tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia dengan baik," ujar Hinata.

"Sasuke tahu? Naruto tahu?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Kakashi-sensei memberitahunya karena..."

"Karena?"

"Karena..."

Sakura mulai berdebar kencang jantungnya, dia berpikir terjadi perkelahian di kelas hanya karena Sakura meminta Hinata menyembunyikan keberadaannya, "Karena apa Hinata?"

"Karena Kakashi-sensei membelaku saat Sasuke... menjambak rambutku..." jawab Hinata gugup.

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak, bisa-bisanya Sasuke menyerang wanita? Itu seperti bukan Sasuke... tidak, bukan... itu seperti Sasuke yang lama, saat seluruh kelas saat SMP menindas dirinya dulu. Sakura tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi, "Naruto! Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang makin panik.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu, Naruto-kun pergi meninggalkan kelas."

Sakura makin terbelalak mendengar jawaban Hinata, "Tidak! Aku harus mencarinya!"

"Sakura, kau masih sangat lemah," cegah Hinata.

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto berbuat hal yang sangat bodoh lagi!" Sakura beranjak dari kasur.

"Kakashi-sensei menenangkan Naruto-kun sebentar tadi sebelum dia pergi." Kalimat Hinata membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, "sepertinya Naruto-kun pergi dengan kepala dingin."

Sakura mengingat kembali saat dulu mereka masih duduk di bangu SMP, kakak kelas mengerjai Sakura habis-habisan. Saat itu Sasuke sedang pergi ke luar negeri karena urusan keluarganya, hanya Naruto yang berada di sisi Sakura, dan saat para senior itu membuat Sakura menangis karena dikerjai habis-habisan. Naruto menghabisi mereka, sampai salah satunya ada yang meninggal. Namun kasus itu tertutup oleh kekuasaan ayah Naruto yang memegang kendali kepolisian di Konoha.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, berharap Naruto tidak berbuat macam-macam. Inilah mengapa Sakura tidak ingin Sasuke atau Naruto tahu keadaannya.

"Sakura, kamu tenang dulu. Naruto-kun terkendali, dan untuk kasus ini... kami sudah siap membantumu," ucap Hinata.

Sakura menoleh dan menatap Hinata dengan bingung, "Maksudnya?"

"Shika-"

"Nona Hinataaa, nona Hinataaa."

Pembicaraan mereka terpotong oleh pelayan yang berlari dan tiba-tia membuka pintu kamar, "Nona Hinata, ada pemuda tampan yang mencari anda di bawah."

"Siapa?"

"Dia bilang namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata dan Sakura saling pandang, bukannya tidak mau bertemu dengan Sasuke, namun Hinata masih sedikit takut untuk bertemu oleh laki-laki yang tidak segan untuk menyakiti perempuan. Merasa Hinata masih segan menemui Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura lah yang memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah.

"Aku yang menemuinya," ucap Sakura.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah saatnya aku pulang, ini tidak bisa lagi disembunyikan," kata Sakura sambil menunjuk pada lebam di matanya, "terima kasih Hinata atas semuanya, kau teman yang baik."

Sakura menuruni anak tangga perlahan karena masih ada beberapa lebam di tubuhnya yang terasa sakit apabila dia bergerak. Saat Sakura memasuki ruang utama, dia melihat sosok Sasuke yang sudah terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Sakuraaa!"

Begitu Sakura mendekat, Sasuke memeriska beberapa lebam di tubuh Sakura dan wajahnya, "Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu...?"

"Sudah tidak terlalu sakit," jawab Sakura, "Hinata merawatku, dia bahkan memanggilkan dokter dan memberiku obat.

Sasuke kemudian melihat Hinata yang turun dari tangga, ekspresi Hinata masih sedikit takut ketika Sasuke melihatnya, "Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke yang membuat Hinata terkejut.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, "Sama-sama," jawabnya.

Melihat Sasuke yang begitu khawatir pada Sakura, dan memeriksa dari rambut panjang Sakura, leher, pundak dan wajah. Hinata mempunya pendapat sendiri bahwa Sasuke benar-benar menganggap Sakura sebagai wanita yang sangat berharga... bisa jadi Sasuke mencintai Sakura.

"Aku mengingat dari setiap pelaku yang membuatku jadi jelek begini," ucap Sakura dengan nada kesal namun terkesan bercanda.

"Kau ingat semuanya?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Ah, kalau begitu itu bisa memudahkan rencama kami," ucap Hinata.

"Rencana?" tanya Sakura.

"Shikamaru mempunyai rencana untuk menjebak para pelaku, namun sedikit sulit karena mereka tidak ada yang tahu wajahnya, Ino pun tidak ingat," jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu bagus," ujar Sasuke, "tapi... ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Sakura."

Sakura menghilangkan senyuman dari wajahnya saat Sasuke menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan serius namun penuh kesedihan, "Sakura, apapun yang terjadi... kau tahu aku dan Naruto pasti selalu di sampingmu, rumahku atau rumah Naruto selalu terbuka untukmu."

"Sasuke langsung ke intinnya!"

Sasuke terdiam, menghela napas dan memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan sangat pelan agar gadis pink itu tidak merasakan Sakit.

"Ayahmu meninggal."

Tubuh Sakura seolah terasa mati rasa, berita yang baru saja ia dengar seperti hal yang paling menyakitkan lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Pelukan Sasuke pun terasa begitu beda dari pelukan biasanya. Namun Sakura tidak bisa lagi berpikir apa-apa, saat ini hal yang sangat berarti bagi dirinya telah hilang... Tubuhnya gemetar dan lemas, Sasuke yang memeluknya kini harus juga menopang tubuh Sakura yang lemas.

"Kita lalui ini bersama, aku akan selalu ada saat kau butuhkan, Sakura."

.

.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**A/N : Masalah pairing, jangan terlalu ngarepin pairing ya, soalnya aku di fict ini bener-bener mau fokusin ke friendship. untuk romance pasti ada kok. Mau aku kasih spoiler atau ngga nih pairing yang bakal jadi siapa aja? kalau mau aku kasih tau di chapter berikutnya di A/N XD**

**oke segini dulu ya, sampai jumpa di chap depan**

**XoXo**

**V3Yagami**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haiii, maaf ya lama updatenya. Lagi ngurusin buat lamaran untuk tanggal 15 nanti soalnya hehehehe, doakan lancar yaaaa XD  
**

**Ini chapter terbarunyaaaa, dan ada bebeerapa spoiler di A/N, bagi yang ngga suka spoiler bisa langsung di skip, g usah baca A/N aku :3**

_._

_._

_**Disclaimer : **__Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Story : **__V3Yagami_

_**Genre : **__Angst, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/comfort, Friendship, Drama, School Life_

_**Rated : **__M_

_**Notes : **__Tolong jangan meng-copy atau memindahkan cerita ini pada bentuk apapun (Blog, FP, FFN, LJ, DLL) tanpa se-izin aku._

.

.

Suasana berkabung...

Ya, semua orang tahu apabila di suasana berkabung, semua orang pasti akan datang setidaknya memberikan dukungan pada keluarga korban. Namun Sakura memilih untuk tidak mengumumkan atas meninggal ayahnya ini. Keluarga Uchiha dan keluarga Uzumaki membantu proses pemakamannya. Sakura sudah lelah menghadapi semua masalahnya. Dia sudah lelah menangis, dan kini hanya bisa terima nasib apa lagi yang akan menimpanya.

"Sakura." Suara lembut yang Sakura kenal memanggil namanya, dia adalah Mikoto, ibu dari Sasuke yang sangat baik padanya. Bukan hanya Mikoto, Fugaku sang ayah pun sangat baik pada Sakura, begitu juga dengan orang tua Naruto. Saat Mikoto bersimpuh di samping Sakura, "tinggallah bersama kami."

"Ya, kami akan merawatmu," sambung Fugaku.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kalian sudah sangat membantuku, aku tidak bisa lagi menerima lebih dari ini," tolak Sakura baik-baik.

"Atau tinggallah bersama kami," ujar Kushina yang menghampiri mereka, "kami sangat senang jika kau mau bergabung di dalam keluarga kami."

Mendengar penawaran Kushina membuat Sasuke sedikit mengangkat dagunya dan menatap Fugaku dalam arti tertentu. Fugaku sangat mengerti karakter anaknya ini, apabila mereka tidak berhasil membujuk Sakura untuk tinggal di kediaman Uchiha, maka orang lain pun tidak boleh... bahkan Uzumaki sekalipun.

"Begini saja," ujar Fugaku, "bagaimana kalau kau kami sewakan apartemen murah dekat sekolah, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa langsung menghubungi Sasuke atau Naruto."

"Kubelikan telepon genggam nanti," ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi aku-"

"Tidak ada penolakan, Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto, "memangnya kau mau tinggal dimana lagi? Ini satu-satunya jalan keluar."

"..." Sakura hanya bisa terdiam, bukannya dia tidak menghargai penawaran yang sangat luar biasa ini, hanya saja sudah cukup dirinya menyusahkan banyak orang.

"Dan satu pertanyaan lagi dariku," ucap Sasuke, "apa yang kaulakukan pada malam hari itu? Kenapa kau bisa diserang?"

Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak senang, "Haruskah kita membahas itu sekarang?"

"Ya, aku harus tahu kenapa kau berada di luar tengah malam begitu," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto diam bukannya takut untuk menyelak Sasuke, dia setuju oleh ucapan Sasuke. Apa yang Sakura lakukan. Sakura masih terdiam, namun Sasuke dan Naruto juga orang tua mereka tidak henti-hentinya memandang Sakura seolah ingin gadis itu menjawabnya sekarang juga.

"Hhhhh, baiklah... aku kerja sambilan," jawab Sakura.

"Sudah kuduga!" geram Naruto.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu-"

"Cukup! Aku butuh uang, kalian pikir bagaimana kalau kalian menjadi diriku yang selalu saja menerima bantuan dari orang, hah?!" Suara Sakura mulai meninggi, "kalian tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi sangat miskin, jangankan untuk belanja, untuk makan sehari-hari saja aku harus bekerja! Aku bahkan rela untuk tidak lulus karena biaya kuliah sangat mahal! Walaupun mendapatkan beasiswa, tapi pihak universitas tidak memberikan semuanya secara gratis! Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang selalu menerima sumbangan!"

"Sakura... sayang, kami tidak bermaksud begitu," ujar Kushina.

"Maafkan aku, kalian semua baik... sangat baik, tapi tolong... jangan terus-terusan memberiku ini dan itu. Aku masih normal, aku tidak cacat, aku bisa cari uang sendiri," pinta Sakura.

"Baiklah." Kali ini Minato angkat bicara, "tawaran terakhir kami untukmu, biarkan kami membelikanmu satu apartemen kecil yang sederhana dan layak huni di dekat sekolahmu, selebihnya untuk biaya hidup kau berjuang sendiri, setuju?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan membungkuk pada Minato, "Terima kasih... terima kasih paman, aku tidak akan melupakan jasa kalian semua."

"Kau memang anak yang baik, Sakura-chan," puji Kushina.

"Andai kau adalah putriku," gumam Mikoto.

"Jadi ibu tidak bersyukur mempunya anak laki-laki?" sewot Sasuke.

Sakura merasa sedikit terhibur oleh kehadiran orang tua dari pihak Sasuke dan Naruto. Karena sekarang statusnya adalah sebatang kara, setidaknya Sakura ingin terakhir kalinya menikmati bagaimana rasanya mempunyai orang tua yang lengkap lagi. Dari kejauhan, Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lembut, entah mengapa hatinya merasa lega melihat Sakura bisa berekspresi lagi. Gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink dan panjang itu... megingatkan Kakashi pada dirinya yang dulu... saat dimana semuanya telah hilang.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu setelah pemakaman ayah Sakura. Luka di wajah Sakura pun perlahan mulai hilang. Saat ini Sakura masih tinggal bersama keluarga Uchiha... sebenarnya ini adalah hari terakhirnya tinggal di keluarga Uchiha sampai Sakura memiliki apartemen pemberian Minato dan Fugaku. Dan ini hari pertama Sakura mengunjungi apartemennya sendiri. Memang sangat dekat dengan sekolahnya, jalan kaki hanya menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit. Sakura memasukkan kunci ke dalam kenop Naruto dan Sasuke ingin mengantar Sakura, namun gadis itu memaksa ingin sendiri ke tempat barunya, begitu pintu dibuka... mata Sakura terbelalak.

Tempat tidur yang terlihat sangat nyaman, cat tembok yang berwarna soft pink, penghangat dan pendingin ruangan, kulkas, televisi, bahkan microwave tersedia di sana. Lemari pakaiannya pun terbuat dari kayu jati, Sakura memeriksa lebih dalam. Dan benar saja, kamar mandinya berubah menjadi modern, ada shower dan air panasnya, bersyukur mereka tidak memasang bathtube. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat cermin panjang seukuran dirinya terpajang di samping kasur.

"Sederhana ya? Dasar orang kaya~"

Sakura kembali menutup pintu dan menguncinya kembali, saat dia akan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sekolah, langkah Sakura terhenti oleh sosok yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kamar tepat di sebelah kamar kirinya. Mata Sakura terbelalak, sosok itupun terkejut, sambil saling tunjuk, mereka saling memanggil satu sama lain secara bersamaan.

"Kakashi-sensei?!"

"Sakura?!"

.

.

Keadaan di kelas sangat sunyi, ini pertama kalinya para murid kelas 3-F memperhatikan Kakashi mengajar. Sebenarnya tidak semuanya memperhatikan sensei yang kini menulis beberapa kalimat bahasa inggris di papan tulis berwarna putih itu, beberapa anak memilih untuk tidur seperti, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Tenten. Biasanya mereka tidur karena bermain di luar sampai larut atau memang karena malas belajar pelajaran yang sudah pernah mereka dapatkan sebelumnya.

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Kakashi setelah selesai menulis.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Sasuke?"

"Kenapa kau dan Sakura bisa datang bersamaan?" tanya Sasuke langsung tanpa peduli pada mereka yang tadi tertidur kini terbangun.

"Eeehh? Sakura?" ucap Ino dengan ekspresi yang tidak percaya.

"Ah itu-"

"Apartemen kami bersebelahan," jawab Sakura, memotong apa yang akan Kakashi ucapkan.

"HAAAAHHH?!" dan ini lah reaksi satu kelas.

"Sensei dan Sakura-chan?!" jerit Naruto.

"Kenapa bisa?" kali ini Tenten yang bereaksi.

"Ini hanya kebetulan, kebetulaaaan~" ucap Lee yang berusaha meyakinkan teman-temannya.

"Ini pasti takdir," gumam Shino, namun cukup terdengar oleh mereka.

"Berisik sekali, ck!" gerutu Shikamaru yang kembali tidur.

"Sakura sekarang tinggal di sana?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut.

"Hei Kakashi, jangan macam-macam loh pada muridmu sendiri," celetuk Kiba yang langsung dipandang sinis oleh Sasuke. "aku hanya bercanda," lanjut Kiba dengan cepat.

"Ayah Naruto dan Sasuke membelikanku apartemen di sana, jadi aku tinggal di situ," jawab Sakura dengan santai.

"Kalau begitu aku juga harus pindah ke samping tempatmu," ujar Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali semua apartemen itu penuh, itu adalah tempat terakhir yang paman Minato temukan," jawab Sakura.

"Akan kubeli semuanya," kata Sasuke dengan entengnya.

"Akan kubenci kau seumur hidupku," ancam Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ancaman Sakura, namun Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat Sasuke yang bisa kalah argumen seperti ini, "Ah, Sakura-chan, kau masih bekerja sambilan?" tanya Naruto.

"Masih, aku tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja, tempat itu membutuhkan karyawan dan aku membutuhkan upah." Sebelum Sasuke protes, Sakura memotongnya, "dan tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang bisa menghalangiku."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya dan menghela napas, "Hhhhh, baiklah, tapi kau akan kuantar dan kujemput."

"Aku juga, aku juga," ucap Naruto.

"Ya, terserah kalian saja," jawab Sakura malas-malasan.

"Ehem, apa sudah selesai berbincang-bincangnya?" ucap Kakashi yang masih berdiri memegang spidol.

Saat Kakashi kembali menerangkan apa yang baru saja dia tulis, Sakura menopang dagu memakai kedua tangannya. Sejak ayahnya meninggal, entah kenapa masih ada yang membuat hatinya tidak enak. Padahal di kediaman Uchiha, Sakura sangat diperlakukan seperti anak sendiri oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto. Tapi kenapa rasanya masih ada yang berat di hatinya? Sakura berpikir, apa masalahnya ada di dalam dirinya... atau... ah, Sakura baru ingat... saat selesai pemakaman sang ayah, Sasuke memberikan amplop putih untuk Sakura, katanya itu adalah surat terakhir dari ayah untuk dirinya Mungkin karena surat itu Sakura menjadi merasa seperti ada yang belum dia lakukan sehingga hatinya masih terasa berat.

Bel sekolah berbunyi, waktu menunjukkan telah usai jam pelajaran di sekolah. Di saat semua anak kelas tiga sibuk mempersiapkan ujian, beda halnya dengan anak kelas 3-F yang sangat santai. Ino menghampiri Sakura yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Sakura, ada waktu sebentar?" tanya Ino,"ada yang ingin Shikamaru diskusikan."

"Ah, kebetulan," sambung Kakashi, "kita diskusikan masalah itu bersama."

"Masalah apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentang... malam saat kau diserang itu," jawab Ino ragu.

"Oh..."

"Kami ingin menangkap si pelaku," ujar Lee.

"Ya, dan kami butuh bantuanmu," kali ini Shikamaru yang berbicara, "apa kau ingat wajah mereka semua?"

"Kami melakukan ini bukan hanya demi kau saja, tapi demi Ino yang juga perna diserang, juga demi keselamatan perempuan lain," kata Chouji yang sambil tersenyum dan memakan keripik kentang favoritnya.

"Kami tidak akan melibatkanmu dan Ino lebih jauh, tenang saja," ujar Kiba.

Sakura terdiam sejenak... sejak kapan teman-teman sekelasnya menjadi kompak seperti ini? Dan sejak kapan mereka saling setuju pada pendapat masing-masing? Karena seingat Sakura... anak-anak kelas 3-F yang dulu, jangankan untuk saling berbicara begini, tegur sapa pun jarang... sangat jarang. Ini semua sejak Lee meminta mereka untuk membantunya menghargai Kakashi, ah bukan... ini semua sejak Kakashi datang dan membantu Lee dalam kesusahannya dalam menyerap pelajaran. Satu kebaikan yang terlihat sangat tulus dan terbukti telah membuat anak kelas 3-F menjadi sedikit kompak.

"Mereka..." Sakura mulai berbicara, "ada empat orang, satu perempuan yang kalau tidak salah bernama... ehm..."

"Hikaru?" tebak Ino.

"Ah ya, Hikaru... katanya dia adalah kekasihnya Zabuza," ucap Sakura.

Shikamaru melirik Ino dengan sinis, "Apa kau bermain-main dengan Zabuza?"

Ino tidak menatap Shikamaru, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan menatap langit-langit kelas, "Ino," panggil Shikamaru dengan penekanan nada.

"Iya iya, lagipula itu Zabuza yang mengajakku makan siang, kami tidak melakukan hal aneh kok," jawab Ino.

"Astaga Ino! Kau tahu sendiri kan betapa bahayanya mereka?! Sekarang ini semua ada salahmu juga!" ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat dan mendengar Shikamaru menaikan nadanya.

"Tidak sepenuhnya salahku! Yang seharusnya diperlakukan seperti itu adalah aku! Bukan Sakura! Merekanya saja yang jahat!" bantah Ino.

"Geng Zabuza mulai naik namanya, sejak aku tidak pernah lagi berkumpul di daerah rawan itu," ucap Naruto.

"Sakura, apa kau bisa pergi ke tempat mereka berkumpul, dan tunjukkan yang mana pelakunya?" tanya Shikamaru. Dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku keberatan dan sangat tidak setuju," tolak Sasuke.

"Kau bisa menemaninya," sambung Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu kapan kita kesana?" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah pikiran.

"Jangan dekat-dekat ini," jawab Kakashi yang duduk di meja, "ini minggu ujian, kalau kalian terlihat berkeliaran bisa-bisa tertangkap oleh petugas kedisiplinan sekolah."

"Benar, apalagi akhir-akhir ini banyak raziah anak sekolah," ucap Lee.

"Kalau begitu, kita beraksi minggu depan, bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, ada lagi?" jawab Sakura.

"Itu saja, terima kasih."

Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan keluar kelas, diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Naruto, menyadari kedua laki-laki itu mengikutinya, Sakura menoleh, "Hari ini aku tidak kerja sambilan, aku ingin istirahat di tempat baruku, jangan ikuti aku dulu."

"Baiklah, hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa," ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan telepon genggam pada Sakura.

"Ng, sampai besok."

"Sakura-chan hati-hati," ujar Naruto.

Sakura hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh.

.

.

Malam hari, Sakura mengambil sofa yang sangat nyaman untuk diletakkan di beranda apartemen kecilnya. Sofa itu sangat nyaman dan cocok untuk duduk sambil bersender, sofa berbentuk lonjong dan terdapat bantal dan senderan yang empuk. Sakura menatap bintang di langit yang sedang bersinar menerangi langit malam. Sakura sangat ingat dulu sang ayah sering mengajaknya melihat bintang di bukit sambil melihat kunang-kunang saat musim panas.

Betapa Sakura merindukan ayahnya saat ini... Seketika, Sakura kembali mengingat pada amplop putih yang Sasuke berikan padanya saat pemakaman. Sakura mengambil amplop pada tasnya dan kembali pada singgahsana kesayangannya. Saat Sakura akan membukanya...

"Pakailah selimut agar tidak masuk angin."

Suara berat terdengar tiba-tiba membuat Sakura terkejut dan tersentak, "Ka- Sensei?"

"Sedang apa?" tanya Kakashi dari berandanya.

"... tidak sedang apa-apa," jawab Sakura.

"Malam yang indah ya," ucap Kakashi sambil melirik Sakura dan tersenyum.

"... Ya."

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu tinggal di sini?"

"..."

"Apa kau-"

"Sebaiknya sensei jangan sok akrab denganku," potong Sakura.

Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung. Wajah Sakura saat ini terlihat sangat... bingung, sendu, banyak pikiran dan terlihat seperti ingin menangis. Kakashi menghadap pada beranda Sakura dan menopang dagu memakai satu tangannya, "Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi dengan lembut.

"..." Sakura hanya diam sambil meremas pelan amplop di tangannya.

"Mau cerita atau tidak?" tawar Kakashi. Namun Sakura tetap tidak menjawab.

"Yasudah, aku masuk ya."

"Aku mendapatkan ini setelah ayahku meninggal," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba yang membuat Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya. Saat Kakashi melihat Sakura menunjukkan amplop putih, Kakashi mendekati kembali beranda Sakura, "aku tidak tahu apa isinya, dan aku takut untuk melihat isinya."

"Kenapa tidak coba kau buka saja?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana kalau nanti isinya adalah... curahan hati ayah yang ternyata sangat membenciku? Makanya dia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dengan cara minum obat sampai over dosis karena lelah hidup bersamaku..."

Ini pertama kalinya Sakura banyak bicara pada Kakashi, laki-laki yang masih memakai masker itu melihat tubuh Sakura sedikit gemetar, gadis itu menahan rasa sedih dan tangisnya. Kakashi berpikir, sepertinya Sakura terlalu banya menahan beberapa emosinya, itu sangat tidak bagus untuk kejiwaannya.

"Mau kubacakan?" tawar Kakashi... lagi.

Saat mendengar tawaran Kakashi, Sakura menoleh pada senseinya dan menatap curiga, mendapatkan tatapan curiga dari Sakura membuat Kakashi sedikit terkekeh, "Hehehe, bukannya aku ingin mencampuri urusanmu, aku hanya ignin membantu."

"..."

"..."

Kakashi masih dengan pose berdiri dan bersender menghadap Sakura, namun gadis itu masih memilih duduk di sofanya, seolah mengabaikan Kakashi, padahal bukannya mengabaikan, Sakura hanya sedang berpikir apa sebaiknya yang dia lakukan. Sakura terlalu takut untuk membaca surat itu sendiri, tapi dia juga tidak mau orang lain tahu kalau misalnya surat itu adalah unek-unek ayah terhadap dirinya.

"Jadi?" tanya Kakashi.

"..."

Sakura sedikit mengangkat tangannya untuk menyerahkan surat itu pada Kakashi, tapi gengsi yang sangat besar menyelimuti hatinya dan itu membuat Kakashi tersenyum lembut di balik maskernya, "Aku yang memaksa, kau tidak memintaku untuk membacakannya, aku juga akan membacakan surat itu seolah aku ini ayahmu."

Sakura akhirnya mengangguk dan berdiri untuk menyerahkan surat itu. Saat Kakashi sudah mengambil amplop putih dari tangan Sakura, kedua tangan itu bersentuhan. Kakashi merasakan tangan Sakura sangat dingin, namun bagi Sakura tangan Kakashi begitu hangat untuk disentuh. Sakura bergegas melepaskan tangannya dan membalikkan tubuh membelakangi Kakashi.

"Aku mulai ya," ujar Kakashi sambil membuka isi amplop. Kedua mata Kakashi sedikit terkejut ternyata di dalam amplop itu ada secarcik kertas dengan tulisan panjang dan satu beberapa lembar foto. Foto itu adalah kumpulan foto Sakura saat masih menjadi periang dan murah senyum. Kakashi tidak pernah tahu bahwa muridnya ini bisa tersenyum lepas seperti di dalam foto, Kakashi sayanga menyayangkan Sakura saat ini tidak banyak tersenyum, karena menurut laki-laki yang kini tersenyum lembut pada lembaran foto itu, Sakura terlihat sangat manis kalau tersenyum.

"Sakura tersayang," ucap Kakashi mulai membacakan isi surat tersebut, "sebelumnya maafkan ayah karena memutuskan untuk menyusul ibumu, ayah tahu kamu pasti berpikir bahwa ayah sangat membencimu sehingga ayah melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti ini."

Kakashi memberi jeda sebentar untuk melihat reaksi Sakura. Gadis itu tidak membalikkan tubuhnya, Sakura masih mendengarkan dengan baik setiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh Kakashi.

"Tapi percayalah, ayah melakukan semua ini demi dirimu, ayah sangat sedih melihatmu yang selalu pulang larut malam karena bekerja sambilan, ayah tidak mau menjadi beban yang berat untukmu."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar Kakashi melanjutkan kalimat isi dari surat itu.

"Ayah dan ibu sangat bangga mempunyai anak yang jenius seperti dirimu, dan betapa sedihnya ayah mengetahui bahwa kau menolak untuk lulus karena biaya kuliah sangat mahal, ayah juga berterima kasih pada Tsunade-san karena telah membiarkanmu melanjutkan sekolah dengan beasiswa penuh. Ayah juga bangga kau selalu membantu sekolahmu memenangkan beberapa pertandingan kecerdasan."

Sakura tersenyum tipis pada kalimat itu.

"Hanya saja Sakura sayang, tidak selamanya kamu bisa hidup seperti ini terus. Kamu harus melangkah ke depan, kamu harus menggapai cita-citamu, impianmu yang ingin menjadi dokter itu harus kau raih. Ayah sangat ingin melihatmu memakai jubah putih dengan gelar dokter menyandang namamu, tapi sepertinya ayah lah yang menghambat semua itu."

Sakura mulai menggigit bibirnya, air mata mengalir deras dari emerald dan kini Sakura menutup mulut memakai kedua tangannya, agar suara tangis tidak terdengar oleh Kakashi.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ayah inginkan darimu, pertama luluslah Sakura, luluslah dengan nilai yang memuaskan, gapailah impianmu, lalu menikahlah dengan laki-laki yang kau cintai. Maafkan ayah karena ayah harus meninggalkanmu, tapi ini adalah pengorbanan ayah karena ayah sangat mencintaimu, ayah sadar umur ayah tidak lama lagi, penyakit ginjal ayah semakin parah, kau sendiri pasti sudah tahu akan hal ini. Sekali lagi Sakura, maafkan ayah. Ayah ingin kau bahagia, ayah ingin kau kembali menjadi Sakura yang ceria seperti dulu. Tersenyumlah, karena kau paling manis kalau tersenyum."

Itulah yang Kakashi bacakan untuk Sakura. Kakashi sangat sadar bahwa saat ini Sakura tengah menangis karena bahu gadis itu terlihat gemetar. Kakashi menatap sendu sosok Sakura. Akhirnya Kakashi memutuskan untuk memanjat berandanya dan sedikit melompat ke beranda Sakura, karena jarak beranda mereka tidak jauh. Kakashi duduk di pinggir beranda dan meletakkan satu lengannya di atas Sakura kemudian setengah memeluk gadis itu.

"Dia tidak membencimu sama sekali," ucap Kakashi.

"Aku tahu~ aku tahu itu~" jawab Sakura dengan suara tangisnya yang sunyi.

Sakura masih terus menangis. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sakura saat ini, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Kakashi, "Maafkan aku, aku pinjam tubuhmu sebentar~" ucap Sakura pelan. Masih dengan tangisnya.

"Pakailah sepuasmu," jawab Kakashi, sambil membelai rambut Sakura.

Selama Sakura menangis, Kakashi hanya diam dan kembali melihat beberapa foto yang ada di genggamnya, sosok itu adalah sosok Sakura saat masih duduk di bangku SMP. Sakura yang baru pertama kali mengenakan seragam SMP terlihat begitu bahagia menghadap kamera, Kakashi berpikir, apakah Sakura bisa tersenyum seperti ini lagi?

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei... "

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih~ Terima kasih banyak..." ucap Sakura dengan tulus sambil terhisak.

Kakashi tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Sakura, "Kau harus menyuci bajuku ini karena basah gara-gara ingusmu."

"Kau merusak suasana sensei..." gumam Sakura, masih memeluk tubuh Kakashi.

"Benarkah? Menurutku ini sangat romantis, hahaha."

Pelukan itu tidak terlepas, Sakura tidak melepaskannya dan Kakashi pun tidak mendorong tubuh Sakura, laki-laki itu tidak menolak kehadiran sosok gadis yang terlihat rapuh ini. Entah mereka sadar atau tidak bahwa kejadian malam ini adalah kejadian yang membuat perasaan mereka saling terikat satu sama lain. Dan mereka tidak sadar, bahwa status mereka adalah guru dan murid.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**A/N : Tadaaaaaa, akhirnya selesai juga ngetik chapter ini TvT**

**Aku mau kasih spoileerrrr. Pada minta spoiler tentang pair kan?**

**Aku kasih tahu deeeh.**

**ini dia Spoilernya...**

**Untuk pairing, yang akan jadi nanti KakaSaku, tapi endingnya SasuSaku.**

**Sempet bakal terjadi NaruSaku, tapi endingnya tetep SasuSaku.**

**Akan ada HinaNaru, tapi nanti endingnya KibaHina :3**

**dan nanti Sai anak baru saat Sasuke pergi ninggalin Sakura ke Amerika. Di situlah Naruto yang berperan banyak untuk Sakura hehehehe.**

**ini bakalan jadi fict panjang yang tema-nya shoujo banget hahahahaha**

**sampai jumpa chapter depan**

**XoXo**

**V3Yagami**


End file.
